A fathers love
by zGUILTYSP4RT4Nz
Summary: This is the story of three fathers' and those closest to them. When tragedy strike's Kions future is forever changed. Will he become a father? Will Simba ever change how he treats his son? Will him and Fuli admit their feelings? and how does Kovu fit into this? All will be revealed in A fathers love. (Now rated M for later chapters)
1. Part 1: Prologue Chapter's 1-4

**This is my first fan-fiction so go easy but be honest, looking forward to the reviews.**

 **I plan to update at least once a month. So without further delay here is A father's love, enjoy.**

Prologue chapter 1-Death of a family member:

As the large orange sun Shon above the horizon, the pride land's welcomed a new day, shedding the shadows and allowing orange tendrils' to engulf the land surrounding pride rock the home of the pride lander lions. This new day was met by one of these lions, the king no less. With his sorrow filled face surrounded by a striking red mane, Simba roared to mark a sad day, the day of Sarabi's funeral, Simba's mother. All who knew Sarabi made their way to the beacon that is pride rock, this would be a day they would never forget.

* * *

1 hour later in the royal cave.

"Today we are together to remember Sarabi's…"without warning the fully grown lion burst out in tears.

Nala rushed in to comfort Simba "I know you miss her Simba, she was like a second mother to me" Nala whispered. She then started to purr, to Simba's comfort.

"It's my fault she dead" Simba shouted angrily.

"Don't say things like that" Nala said sternly, she then proceeded to muzzle him.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, I know it's not my fault I just felt like I could of done more" Simba said calmly, he then sighed.

"Simba, you can't change the past so why bother worrying about it" Nala said harshly. She stared deeply into his eyes, but all she could see was regret, which sadden her to the core.

"Forgive me?" Simba said grinning like when he was a cub.

"You know I can't say no to that smile" Nala said seductively.

"You want to know something" Simba whispered in Nala's ear. "What?" Nala replied.

"We still have an hour till Sarafina brings our cubs back" Simba said mysteriously.

"You read my mind" Nala replied. Then without warning see flipped Simba onto his back, pinning him down. "Pinned Ya!" Nala said playfully, muzzling Simba as she did.

* * *

5 minutes later:

Suddenly they heard Kion and Kiara Shouted "We're home", before Simba and Nala had time to move Kion, Kiara and Sarafine entered.

Sarafina covered the cub's eyes and shouted sternly "not in front of the cubs".

"It's not what it looks like" the couple said, moving to a move suitable position. Sarafine replied "it sure looks like it" and with that the cubs started giggling, Sarafina moves her paw.

"Can you feel the loove toonighttt" Kion sung sarcastically, which caused everyone to burst out in laughter.

"That's enough of that, we have a funeral to prepare for" Sarafina said smugly.

And with that they all walked out the cave and got on with their respective tasks.

Prologue chapter 2-The funeral:

As the last of the animals approached the beacon in the centre of the pride lands Simba was ready.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Sarabi, she was known as mate, mother, friend and queen." Simba said with great sorrow. "She always lived every day to the fullest and she could always see the best in everyone, even Scar when she stopped Mufasa from exiling him" Simba's eyes were on the verge of tearing up so Nala continued

"Even after Mufasa died she continued to live her life with a spring in her step, I knew her since I was just a cub, and she was like a second mum for me" Nala stated sadly.

"Sarabi was like a sister to me for the time that I knew her" Sarafine said with a tear in her eye, remembering the good times they had together. She then bowed her head as a sight of respect and sadness.

"I only got to see her for two years of her life but see still meant the world too me, I just hope she is at peace and that her and my dad are finally together" the solemn look on his face said more than ten thousand words.

"mpaka sisi kukutana tena, till we meet again" Simba said with great power. This was followed by everyone saying "mpaka sisi kukutana tena rafiki yangu, till we meet again my friend".

With that the royal family descended pride rock and entered the lower cave, where's Sarabi's life less remains resided. As it was tradition the current king and his queen laid Sarabi across their backs. The king and queen left the cave and led the procession to the royal graveyard, which consisted of the rest of the pride and Sarabi's closest friends.

The royal couple were directly followed by their cubs and Sarafina who in turn was in front of Rafiki, who was being followed by the rest of the pride and Sarabi's friends.

When the procession approached the royal graveyard the cubs were surprised to see that this was like no other graveyard they had seen, as the place had a positive feel and the cold atmosphere was replaced by a warm and cosy one.

As the group reached the freshly dug grave they split off and formed a semi-circle on one side of it.

It was now that Simba and Nala laid Sarabi next to the grave.

"If you wish to pay personal respects, it is time to do so" the old mandrill said unusably sombre for him.

Simba was the first "I will really miss you mother, I just wished I spent more time with you" Simba whispered solemnly and with that he nuzzled his mother's muzzle for the last time. He then heard words that only he could hear "I love you my son". Simba walked back to his place, by the time he got there his mane was soaked with salty tears.

Nala went up to Sarabi's body and just gave her mother in law a hug before going back to Simba. When she got back to Simba she buried her head in his mane and purred gently, whether to comfort Simba or herself she did not know.

Next it was Sarafina's turn, she approached her friend's lifeless body and spoke in a soft barely audible way "I miss you and you do not need to worry, I can take care of your family". She went back to her place and waited to comfort the cubs.

Kion and Kiara were the next to pay their respects. Kiara started by laying down next to her grandmother Sarabi and was soon joined by her twin Kion. Kiara was the first to speak "I know that me and Kion didn't know you for long but We're going to miss you just the same". Without warning Kion shouted "It's my fault she's dead!" And ran off.

"Kion get back here right now" Simba shouted angrily, but Kion kept going. Simba was about to chase after him but a stern look for Nala told him to stay where he was. Everyone else gave their respects, then it was time for the burial.

"Simba as Sarabi's first born and only cub, you get the honour to put her body in its final resting place." Rafiki said and with that Simba gave her face a lick and pushed his mother's body into the hole. With his left paw he scooped up a lump of mud and crumbled it over his mother's body. Then everyone else took there turns to do the same, Rafiki was the last and then commenced the ceremony over.

Prologue Chapter 3-That's what friends are for:

Meanwhile:

Kion's POV:

Before I knew it I was at my destination, Fuli's place.

As she is the only one who can comfort me since my father started getting mad at me for no reason since Sarabi died and hurts Nala if she tries to comfort me.

"Hello are you busy Fuli" I called out.

To my surprise she appears beside me.

"I'm never too busy for you Kion" she said putting her right paw on my shoulder and in return I smiled sweetly at her.

"Kion, shouldn't you be at your grandmother's funeral" Fuli asked.

"I should be but at the moment I need comforting" I said sadly.

"Isn't your mother there?" Fuli asked Confused.

"Since my grandmother's death, she can't comfort me" Kion said sadly.

"Why not?" Fuli asked with clear concern.

"M-My dad has been taken it b-badly" I said sorrowfully.

"In what way?" Fuli Said shocked.

"H-He's been hurting my mother if she com-comforts me" I said jittering, then I broke down in tears and fell to the ground. I felt Fuli's head on mine and see started to purr sympathetically, which I appreciated. While I had my head on my paws.

"You pour thing" Fuli whispered sympathetically.

"I can't go back today, he was pretty angry when I left" I said lowly.

"You can stay here tonight if you want" Fuli said.

"Thanks Fuli you're a true friend" I said compassionately.

"That's what friend are for" Fuli said energetically.

Then we both went into her home.

Prologue chapter 4-The peace of mourning:

Narrator's POV:

As a new day was starting Simba was sitting on the tip of pride rock, when he saw a Sandy-brown shape approach. He knew instantly who it was and shouted "Kiongozi" as loud as his lungs would allow, followed up with an air cracking roar.

As Kion approached the assent to pride rock, his head dipped almost to the ground in shame and disappointment. As he walked up to Simba he said "Yes dad".

"Where have you been, your mother has been worried about you" Simba said angrily, snarling his teeth.

Kion replied "With a friend" with a sadness in his voice.

Without warning Simba batted Kion's face with his paw with his claws out. Which causes Kion to lose his balance and fall on to his side almost rolling off pride rock.

"How dare you run off like that, especially during my mother's funeral" Simba hissed.

"I needed comforting, without my mother getting hurt" Kion angrily shouted.

"Don't speak to me like that and accuse me of harming my mate" Simba said angrily snarling his teeth again.

Without thinking Kion used the roar of the elders on Simba, sending him flying back at a large boulder. When Kion realised what he did, he started to shake and a sadness fill his eyes. Without furfure delay he run up to Simba's still body.

"I am so sorry, I just wasn't thinking" Kion said sadly. Then he burst out in tears, at this Simba got up.

Simba growled harshly "Get out of my sight, you stupid cub".

Without hesitation Kion sprinted down pride rock and took off to the nearest water hole. He had to get out of there before his father did something that he'll regret.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Simba enters the royal den.

"Hey Simba" Nala said energetically. Simba walked straight past his mate not even acknowledging her and proceeded to sit down looking away from his mate. Nala went up and nuzzled him to her surprise, Simba reacted by clawing at his mates muzzle, leaving three deep scratches on the right side of her muzzle. The deepest of which was dripping with fresh blood "Simba" Nala said shocked. When he looked at her he could not believe what he had done to her, he had made his mate bleed. His heart broke in two.

"I'm so sorry Nala, I didn…"Simba said apologetically, but was interrupted by Nala.

"How can you say you didn't mean it, after all the times you've hit me" Nala shouted angrily, her cyan eye's burning red and with that she stormed out the cave.

Simba was about to follow when he heard a low whimper from the back of the cave, when he looked towards the sound he saw his little princess crying. The Tan cub was curled up into ball, with her paws over her ears. Simba walked up to her and put his paws around her, then he proceeded to start purring affectionately.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetie" Simba whispered softly.

"Me and mummy just had a little falling out" Simba said apologetically, knowing that it was a lie.

"I'm not a little cub anymore dad, I know what happened" Kiara said annoyed.

"I promise you, it won't ever happen again" Simba whispered, he put his paw on Kiara's to make his promise so.

Nala's POV

What happened to the Simba I fell in love with, there is almost nothing left of that Simba. Is it me or him, even though what he's done is wrong, I just can't help blaming myself. I need to get him help, before he does something worse that he'll regret.


	2. Part 2: Prologue Chapter's 5-8

Chapter 5-The eastern border:

Kion walked to the water's edge dipping his head so he could lap up some refreshing water, his reddish-brown eyes still filled with tears. Once he had rehydrated himself he thought about the previous day's events, which led to him thinking about what just happened between him and his father, which depressed him. Kion found shelter from the days harsh sun under a nearby tree, when he got there he laid down and put his front paws over his eye's. As soon as he did he started whimpering until he fell asleep.

The next thing he knew it was around midday. He knew it would not help to dwell on what had happened, so he decided to patrol the eastern border, alone. As he got up he stretched out his legs, making a slight grown as he did. He shook his head and started walking towards the border, almost forgetting earlier events.

* * *

As Kion approached on an all too familiar rock formation he felt uneasy, but thought nothing of it as his mind was wondering. This said formation was where he proved to Simba that his lion guard was up to the job, by using his roar to get the hyenas to leave the pride lands.

Kion walked past the formation, then he heard "Look what we have here" A sinister voice said, who Kion recognised as soon as he heard the last word.

"Janja show yourself" Kion said with a slight tremor, he turned around slowly but saw nothing. Kion felt a paw on his tail and jumped round, with dread in his eye's he saw Janja just ahead of him with an evil grin.

"I-I don't want any trouble, Janja" Kion said hesitantly.

"Well you should of thought of that before you messed with me and don't try to run" Janja said with a stern tone. Kion started to step back as he did Janja told the rest of his ambush party to come out, which caused Kion to stop dead in his tracks.

"This is hardly a fair fight" Kion said trying to hind his fear.

"Don't worry little prince, their just here to stop you running" Janja said suspiciously and with that he snarled and started to charge. Luckily Kion was anticipating the charge so he managed to dodge out of the way, Kion counter attacked by swiping at Janja's nose. Said swipe only infuriated him, Janja then bit into Kion's ear causing him to cry out in pain.

"Not so strong now are you, Lion cub hahaha" Janja said mockingly. Kion took this opportunity to strike back, biting down on Janja's leg and then tried to dodge the return by backing up but was to slow. Janja swiped hard at the left side of Kion's face breaking his jaw with an almighty Crack, which caused his mouth to bleed. Kion then charged at Janja but Missed, causing him to lose his balance and fall on to his side. Janja used this opportunity to pin him down, and slowly dragged his claws down Kion's side causing intense pain and bleeding. Janja then bit into Kion's tail severing the end of it, which caused Kion to wince in pain.

Kion pleaded "Don't kill me or I'll".

"Or you'll do what" Janja said challengingly.

"I'll-I'll, my dad will hunt you and all your hyena friends" Kion said stuttering. Which caused all the hyenas to burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding I'm not going to kill you" Janja said jokingly.

"Few, I was worried for a second" Kion said in relief.

"I'll do something worse hahaha" Janja said laughing evilly.

"Boy's pin him down" Janja commanded. Kion shaking at the thought of what Janja might do to him.

Janja stood above Kion's tail and said "You will regret the day you first messed with me" Janja said evilly.

Kion looked into his eyes and what he saw made him realise the terrible thing Janja was about to do. Kion started to shriek "Noooo! Don't do this, I beg you" he jammed his eye's closed and shook his head violently but to no avail.

Janja slowly drooped his head and hesitated to bring more terror to the lion cub. Without warning Janja bit down hard causing Kion to freeze, his eyes opened and grew distant. Kion was like that for a couple of seconds, then his body went limp and his head fell back hitting the cold bloody ground, he was unconscious.

* * *

Chapter 6-Lost and found:

As Fuli approached the waterhole where Kion was last seen, there was no sign of him she thought to herself "I hope he hasn't done anything drastic". Fuli smelt the air and got a faint whiff of Kion's scent, the scent Fuli deduced was coming from the east so she started a conservative sprint in that direction.

When she got near the eastern border she could smell a second scent which she recognised as fresh blood, her heart almost stopped at that moment. She shouted for him "Kion!" But there was no response, she waited a second before running at full sprint towards the smell.

At max sprint it only took a few minutes to get to the rock formation, where in the distance she could see that there was a golden brown shape. Fuli ran up to the shape which turned out to be Kion in a pool of his own blood, barely breathing. She walked up to him and whispered softly "Who would do this to you".

"I-I'm going to get help" she said panicking, not that Kion could hear her. Without waiting to regain her breath, she took off towards pride rock at max pelt.

* * *

When she got there she shouted out "Hello, is anyone there" with a clear concern in her voice. Simba walked out of the royal cave.

"Hi, Fuli what wrong" Simba asked sounding concerned.

"Kion" She said panting.

"What did he do to you?" Simba snarled with a clear Anger in his voice.

"He didn't do anything" Fuli said frustrated.

"Oh, what then" Simba said taken aback.

"He's been attacked" Fuli said with a tear in her eye.

"Where?" Simba asked with concern.

"Near the eastern border" Fuli said quickly.

"I just need to tell his mother, then I'll come" Simba said.

Nala exited the Royal cave.

"Tell me what?" Nala said concerned.

"Kion's bean attacked" Simba said with a sigh.

"Is he okay?" Nala said panicking.

"I don't know, but I need you to get Rafiki" Simba said sorrowfully. Tears formed in Nala's eyes, and she dipped her head sorrowfully.

"O-okay" Nala whispered, barely keeping herself together and with that she ran straight towards Rafiki's tree.

"Okay show me where" Simba said not wasting any time.

When Fuli and Simba arrived, Simba immediately had a strong sense of guilt. As he got closer he whispered in Kion's ear "I was too harsh on you and I'm sorry for that". Simba then proceeded to look over Kion to assess the damage, but he did not think much of the blood covering the area between Kion's back legs, how wrong he would turn out to be.

Simba then asked Fuli to help put Kion on his back, she did and now they were making their way back to the beacon that is pride rock. As they neared pride rock Simba told Fuli to run ahead and make sure Rafiki's ready.

Fuli walked up to pride rock and was met by Rafiki and Nala. "Their nearly back" Fuli said panting.

"Thanks for helping Fuli, you can rest in the royal cave" Nala said appreciatively.

* * *

Chapter 7-The news:

A few minutes later:

Simba with Kion on his back started to ascend pride rock, when he got to the middle level, he was greeted by his mate with a nuzzle.

"Simba, Rafiki is in the spare cave" Nala said quickly. When Nala laid eyes on her little Kion tears streamed from her eyes.

Nala whispered softly "My poor little Kion".

Without farther delay Simba took Kion into the spare cave and left him in Rafiki's care.

Simba was pacing around outside the cave Kion and Rafiki were in, waiting for news. Nala was waiting as well but she was laid down with her head on her paws, whimpering.

Rafiki walked out of the cave with a grim look on his face.

"Do you want da good or de bad news first" Rafiki said grimly.

"The good news" The couple said in unison.

"The prince will live, but" Rafiki said with a sigh.

"But what?" Nala asked distraught, with tears dripping down her face.

"But he won't have..." Rafiki said with delay.

"Rafiki just spit it out" Simba said impatiently.

"He will never be a father" Rafiki whispered.

"What do you mean he won't be a father?" Simba said confused.

"What I mean is, that he got bit in his crown jewels and there was nothing I could do to save them". Rafiki said with great sorrow.

"No! My poor little Kion" Nala yelled crying as she did.

Rafiki goes back to spare cave to clean Kion's wound's.

"It's my fault" Simba said guiltily.

"How is it? It could have happened to anyone" Nala said in disbelief.

"If I hadn't been so tough on him, maybe this wouldn't have happened" Simba said regretfully.

"Don't do this again, don't you remember what Rafiki said" Nala said stubbornly.

"Yes I do remember, don't dwell on the past" Simba said with a sigh. Nala licked Simba's cheek with a warm look in her eyes.

"I know you are only doing this because you care" Nala whispered.

"That's what I love about you" Simba said passionately.

"But what about Kion's betrothal to Tiffu" Simba said.

"We'll talk to her parent's about what happened" Nala said informatively.

Rafiki called out "The prince is awake" and with that the couple entered the cave.

* * *

Chapter 8-The vision:

Meanwhile:

Kion's POV:

The last thing I remember was approaching an all too familiar rock formation, then everything went black but in the blackness I saw a golden figure approach.

I tried to run but could not seem to move, then it called out to me "Kion, you have nothing to fear".

Narrator's POV:

"Grandfather, Mufasa" Kion said relieved.

"Yes Kion it is me" Mufasa's ghostly figure said.

"It's good to see you again" Kion said smiling.

"I always like seeing my favourite grandson" and with that Mufasa returned the smile.

"I'm your only grandson" Kion said

"Um, forget about what I said" Mufasa said cursing himself.

"Okay what is this about" Kion nodded his head.

"I'm here to tell you something very important, are you ready" Mufasa spoke clearly.

"Shoot" Kion said eagerly, since Mufasa is always willing to give him advice.

"Has Simba ever told you about my death and Scar betraying him?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes, but I thought it was just a story for the little cub's" Kion said confused.

"It all actually happened" Mufasa said triumphantly.

"What? Even the bit where he was cub-napped by human's and turned into a super-solider" Kion asked in wonder.

"Everything except that" Mufasa said with a hearty laugh.

"Why were you asking?" Kion questioned.

"Because I'm here to tell you that, no matter what happens there is always hope, so never give up" Mufasa said heroically.

"Oh, I see" Kion said understandingly, raising his eyebrows while saying it.

"At times the circle may seem unfair but everything happens for a reason, even if we don't understand that reason." Mufasa explained.

Kion gasped "My betrovel".

Mufasa read Kion's mind, "Precisely, now you must return to your parent's".

"Well I enjoyed every minute" Kion humoured his grandfather.

"See you in the next life" Mufasa Smiled as he faded.

"I look forward to it" Kion smiled back. Kion laid down and closed his eyes.

Kion's POV:

When I closed my eyes I could hear a faint mumble which gradually grew lounder, which I then recognised as Rafiki. This is how I knew I was waking and that I was safe.

 **End of prologue**


	3. Part 3: Chapter's 9-12

Chapter 9-The best mum a cub could have:

Narrator's POV:

When Kion awoke the intense pain was too much for him, so he started crying out for his mother.

"Don't worry Kion, I'll get her" Rafiki whispered.

Rafiki called out "The prince is awake" and with that the royal couple entered the cave.

Nala's POV:

I entered the cave with Simba at my side. When I saw my son in the corner my heart broke, no parent should ever have to see their cub in that state. I have to be strong for Kion, I only just managed to stop my eye's tearing up.

"I'll wait by the entrance, I'm the last one he wants to see" Simba said to me flatly. I was tempted to tell Simba that he's wrong but when I thought about it I knew he was right "Okay" I said to him, I gave him a quick muzzle before going over to my son's side. When I got there I sat next to him and Said "Kion" in a relaxed tone, but there was no response it was like he couldn't hear over his pain.

So I went over to his other side and looked in his eyes, what I saw shocked me he was looking at me but didn't acknowledge me. So I tried calling his name again "Kion".

Narrator's POV:

"Mum, where are you" Kion said dazed.

"I'm right here sweetie" Nala said comfortingly.

Kion panicked "I-I-I can't s-see you".

"Rafiki what's wrong with him" Nala said loudly with clear concern.

"Don't worry it should only be temporary, he's in shock this is a lot for a cub to handle" Rafiki said calmly, despite the situation.

"Kion don't worry everything will be okay" Nala whispered softly in Kion's ear.

"I'm sorry" Kion whispered weakly.

"I know" Nala purred, see then laid down next to Kion.

Nala then sung a lullaby.

"Don't worry my little Kion I am here.

Close your eyes, rest your head.

The lion in the moon is waiting,

Let your dream's take hold.

Curl up to me and feel my warm embrace.

Close your eyes, rest your mind.

The lion in the moon is waiting,

Let your dream's take hold.

I will always be with you my cub.

Close your eyes, go to sleep.

The lion in the moon is waiting,

Let your dream's take hold."

Kion fell into a peaceful sleep.

"That was beautiful" Simba whispered, with a tear in his eye.

Simba walked up to his son and laid down opposite Nala. He then put a paw around Kion and soon all three of them were asleep. With his work done for now Rafiki exited the cave and went home.

* * *

Chapter 10-Why are you here:

Kion's POV:

When I awoke my vision returned, I was relived. I was surprised to see my father snuggled up to me with his paw on me, he usually only did that with my sister Kiara.

I was still in great pain but it was bearable now, I carefully removed my father's paw as not to awaken him.

The atmosphere in the cave was stuffy and dry, so I decided to go stargazing. I managed to stand up without much trouble, but when I went to move my back legs pain shot through my private area, making me want to gag. Despite the pain I soldiered on as I needed to get out of the cave, half limping half dragging my back legs I managed to get out.

When I approached the tip of pride rock I saw a yellow and brown figure, curious I fought so I approached it. As I approached she turned towards me, when she turned I saw the heart shaped mark on her head.

It was Fuli, she called out "Kion" with a wide smile on her face.

I replied "Fuli" in a surprised tone.

Narrator POV:

"I'm glad you're okay, I thought you might not make it" Fuli said hugging Kion.

"You know me I'm a survivor" Kion said exaggerating survivor.

"That's what worried me, I know what your like" Fuli said licking the blood off Kion's chin.

"So what brings you here at this hour?" Kion asked questioningly.

"It's a long story" Fuli said not wanting to explain.

"Well we still have awhile till the sun rise's" Kion said.

"Okay then, here go's" Fuli proceeded to tell Kion about what happened, about looking for Kion finding him in a sorry state, getting Simba, helping bring him back and Nala letting her rest in the royal cave.

"Thank you" Kion said thank fully.

"Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?" Fuli asked.

"Yea" Kion said in a relaxed tone.

Just as the sun started to rise, Fuli moved closer to Kion so their sides were touching to comfort him but Kion got the wrong idea. So he put his muzzle up to Fuli's and kissed her, Fuli was disgusted by the blood on his lips but she didn't pull away. When their lips parted Fuli said "Easy tiger".

"Sorry, I got carried away" Kion said disappointed in himself.

"It's okay you're going though allot" Fuli said comfortingly.

Little did they know Kion's parents were watching them.

* * *

"Ahha, their so adorable together" Nala said passionately.

"You make me sick" Simba said disgusted.

"What?" Nala asked confused.

"Them two kissing it's a disgrace" Simba said still disgusted.

"Simba how can you say that, everything happens for a reason maybe this was always the plan" Nala said sternly.

"Whatever" Simba said disrespectfully.

"Simba" Nala said in shock.

"We need to leave now to get to Ushindi's pride, by mid sun" Simba said.

"I'll just let my mother know we're going" Nala said calmly, as not to further infuriate her mate.

* * *

Chapter 11- Queen Ushindi:

Nala's POV:

Simba led the way to Queen Ushindi's pride as he had been there many time's, I have only being their once although that was a long time ago.

When we got to the pride we were greeted by the queen's major-domo, which unlike most prides was not a bird but rather a cheetah by the name of Haraka. I let Simba do the talking since he knew the locales.

Narrators POV:

"It's a pleasure as always king Simba and who's this fine lady" Haraka said bowing his head.

Nala blushed "Queen Nala, Simba's mate"

"Haraka, I need to talk to the queen is she here?" Simba said with urgency.

"Yes follow me" Haraka said nodding his head.

Haraka brought the couple in to the royal chamber. The royal chamber was slightly bigger than the royal cave at pride rock and had a small water hole at the back.

"ma'am, we have two visitors from the pride lands" Haraka said smoothly.

"Bring them here" Ushindi said commandingly.

Simba and Nala approached Ushindi and bowed there head

"Ma'am" Simba said politely.

"Simba what have I told you about calling me that" Ushindi said sternly.

"Sorry ma-Ushindi" Simba said apologetically.

"And who's that with you?" Ushindi asked.

"Queen Nala" Nala said gracefully.

"Simba talks highly of you" Ushindi said, making Nala grin.

"I know you haven't just come here to talk, so what is it?" Ushindi

Simba blurted it out getting right to the point "Kion can't have cubs".

"How do you know? He's still a cub" Ushindi asked confused.

Nala did her best to stop herself from crying but it wasn't enough, so she burst into tears.

"He was attacked" Nala sobbed.

"Who by?" Ushindi asked sorrowfully.

"We don't know, he doesn't remember" Simba said showing no remorse.

"What are we to do about his betrothal to my daughter" Ushindi sighed.

"I think it's best if we cancel the betrothal" Simba said solemnly.

"Tiifu will be devastated" Ushindi said sadly.

"It's for the best, he's not even interested in lionesses" Simba said harshly.

"How so?" Ushindi asked, thinking Simba was saying his son is into male lions.

"He like's a cheetah" Simba hissed.

Haraka took a step back thinking Simba was going to do something, he was right. Letting his hatred get the better of him Simba lunged at Haraka but was intercepted by Nala's paw.

"Nala, what are you doing" Simba shouted.

"Stopping you from ruining your life" Nala said loudly.

"How dare you speak to me like that in front of Ushindi" Simba said snarling.

"Simba get out now!" Ushindi commanded sternly.

"I was just leaving" Simba said growling. He then proceeded to turn around and walk towards the exit.

"Nala" Simba called, looking back.

"I'll come in a second" Nala said calmly, Simba then stormed out the cave.

"I'm sorry for my mate's actions" Nala said apologetically.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you better get back to him" Ushindi smiled at Nala. Nala then left the cave to follow after her mate.

* * *

Chapter 12-Nala's secret:

The next morning in the royal cave:

Nala's POV:

I need to see Rafiki today I can't leave it any longer, if I am expecting cub's I need to know soon. If I am and Simba makes me miscarriage he will never let it go.

"Nala" my mother called.

"Yes mother" I replied. As I said that she entered with a spring in her step.

"The hunting party's about to leave" my mother said excitedly. Despite her age of seven years she is still just as able as I am at hunting, a lioness who is of four years and in my prime.

"I'm sorry I won't be hunting today, I need to see Rafiki" I said softly.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Just a bit under the weather" I said reassuringly, winking as I did.

"Oh, well I must be off now" my mother said understanding what I meant. She then proceeded to leave.

I heard a yawn behind me, so I looked behind me and saw that it was Kion.

"Kion" I said softy.

"Morning mother" my son replied.

"How are you" I asked him.

"Okay I guess, still in a lot of pain" he said groaning.

"I'm just going to see Rafiki" I said to my son, with a reassuring look.

"Okay I'll be here when you get back" he said with a pondering expression on his face.

"I won't be long" I said smiling at my son.

He smiled back at me, then he went back to sleep and with that I walked out of the cave. When I got down to the grass surrounding pride-rock suddenly felt sick so I ran to the nearest bush and threw up in it, this was the fourth time in six suns. Luckily no one was around when I had thrown up.

Without any more delay I headed towards the tree of life, Rafiki's home.

* * *

When I got to the base of the tree I called out "Rafiki"

To my surprise when Rafiki came to the edge of the tree he was with Simba "Yes Nala" Rafiki replied.

"Can you give me a check-up?" I asked him, if a lion's face could go red in embarrassment mine did at that moment.

"Sure, I was just done with Simba come-up here" Rafiki said to me.

"I'll wait at the bottom for you, we might as well go back together" Simba said calmly, he seemed like a different lion he must of received cancelling from Rafiki. I proceeded to climb up the tree and talked to him in his office so to speak.

"So what can I do for you" Rafiki said in his usual mannerism.

"I think I'm expecting" I said trembling.

"Okay let me see." Rafiki said acceptingly. He then proceeded to feel my stomach which made me flinch a little, Rafiki then muttered to himself for a few tense moments.

"You are in deeded carrying cub" Rafiki said congratulating her. I should be happy but I can't be, I just don't know what Simba will do. He might attack me, or disown Kion and Kiara for this new cub. I shouldn't think like that, it won't help.

"Nala" Rafiki said snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Sorry I just went off for a sec" I said trying to look happy, but Rafiki could see past it.

"What else is bothering you" Rafiki said sounding concerned for me.

"Simba's recent behaver, towards me and Kion" I said almost crying.

"It's okay, he's coming to me for counselling every other day from today" Rafiki said with a warmth in his voice.

"Thanks' for helping me" I said thankfully.

"No problem, your problem's are my problem's" Rafiki said cheerfully.

"I better get back to Simba" and with that I made my way down the tree to join my mate.


	4. Part 4: Chapter's 13-16

Chapter 13-Bundle of joy:

Nala POV:

"I'm ready to go back" I said to Simba excitedly.

"Okay lets" Simba said enthusiastically and with that we started walking back.

When we got a bit away Simba asked "So what did you need to see Rafiki about?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I said playing difficult.

"Come on Nala tell me, please" Simba said with cubbish grin.

"If you can catch me" I said seductively, then I took off towards the water hole.

Narrator's POV:

"No fair" Simba said calling after her, he then started running after Nala.

When Nala went behind a rock Simba lost sight of her, when Simba got to the rock there was no sight of Nala.

"Nala stop messing around, come out." Simba said impatiently, without warning Nala pounced at Simba's side causing both of them to roll around in the tall grass. "Pinned-ya!" Nala said playfully and then proceeded to muzzle her mate.

"Now can you tell me" Simba asked with cub lion eyes.

Nala put's her muzzle up to his left ears and whispered "We'll have another bundle of joy soon".

"You're pregnant, how?" Simba asked shocked.

"When a lion and lioness love each other very much" Nala said sarcastically.

"Very funny, you know that's not what I mean" Simba said.

"What do you mean then?" Nala asked questioningly.

"I fought you couldn't have any more cub, since we have been trying for another cub for month's" Simba said solemnly.

"Oh ok" Nala said understandingly.

"I can't wait to be a father again" Simba said excitedly.

"When should we tell our cubs?" Nala asked Simba.

"When you're ready" Simba said reassuringly.

"Now's as good a time as any" Nala said excitedly and with that they continued going back to pride rock.

* * *

As they approached pride rock Kiara came up to them and licked her mother's cheek.

"Mum, Dad I've missed both of you" Kiara said purring.

"We've missed you to Kiara" Nala said stroking her daughter with her paw.

"We've only being a few hour's princess" Simba said softly.

"I love you" Kiara said to her parent's.

"We love you too" Simba and Nala said in unison. "We need to talk to you and Kion in the royal cave" Simba said warmly with a sparkle in his eye.

"About what?" Kiara asked sweetly.

"We'll tell you when we get there" Nala said,

"Come on then slow coaches" Kiara said impatiently running up the stones going up pride rock.

"Who does she remind you of?"

"You when you were a cub" Simba said sarcastically.

"I was thinking along the lines of you, now" Nala said bursting into laughter.

"Or you tonight" Simba said seductively.

"You're such a charmer" Nala said blushing.

"Anyway we better tell them know" Simba said walking into the royal cave with Nala in tow.

* * *

Chapter 14-One family under the sun:

"Kion" Kiara said excitedly, which woke him up.

"Yes sis?" Kion asked sleepily, wondering what his sister wanted. His sister was standing in front of him, with her head dipped down at Kion.

"Mum and Dad want to tell us something" Kiara said with a happy look on her face, she then proceeded to lay down next to her brother.

"Do you know what?" Kion asked, with his head turned towards Kiara

"No, but I don't think it's bad" Kiara said snuggling up to Kion and resting her head on her brothers paw.

Nala and Simba walked into the royal cave side by side.

"Mum, Dad you wanted to talk to us" Kion asked with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Straight to the point as always I see" Simba said with a smile on his muzzle.

"It's nice to see that you two are getting along for once" Nala said licking Kion's ear affectionately, While Nala was doing that Simba stroked Kiara's head and purred softly.

"Can you tell us then" Kiara said impatiently.

"How would you two like having a little brother or sister?" Nala asked intently.

"It would be amazing" Kiara said excitedly.

"So does that mean… that you're?" Kion said stuttering.

"Yes I am having another cub" Nala

"That's wonderful news" Kion said hugging his mother and was joined by his sister.

"Don't leave me out" Simba said making himself sound left out. He then turned his head away and began a fake whimper. Suddenly he was pounced on by Nala and their cubs sending him down on his side, where he was then bundled on.

"What's all this commotion about?" Sarafina asked, entering the cave.

"Oh hi mother, I've got some wonderful news" Nala said getting off Simba, leaving him and the cubs to their own devices.

"And what is this wonderful news?" Sarafina said inquisitively.

"I'm expecting" Nala said happily.

"So I did get the right impression" Sarafina said smugly.

"Yes mother" Nala said

"I can't believe it, It seems like just yesterday I had you and now you will soon have a third cub and maybe even more" Sarafine said is disbelief, hugging her daughter.

* * *

Chapter 15-Were lion's fear to tread:

Flashback:

"Mother, are you awake?" Simba whispered with a grin on his face.

"Yes my cub" Sarabi answered sleepily.

"I'm not a cub anymore, I'm fully grown" Simba said annoyed.

"Sorry I'm still half asleep" Sarabi said apologetically stretching her limb's out.

"Can I ask a favour?" Simba asked politely.

"Sure, what is it" Sarabi replied, getting up off the floor of the royal cave.

"Can you look after Kion for a few hours?" Simba asked with Cub lion eyes.

"I suppose so, but what about Kiara?" Sarabi asked.

"I'm going to start training her how to be queen today" Simba said.

"Isn't she a bit young" Sarabi said concerned.

"Well I will just go over the basics for now" Simba said.

"Ok" Sarabi replied.

"Come on princess" Simba said to Kiara, Kiara got up letting out a cute yawn.

"Yes Daddy" Kiara said softly and with that they both walked out the cave.

Sarabi walked over to where Kion was sleeping and laid down so that her paws were around Kion, which made him stir. Sarabi purred gently allowing Kion to go back to sleep.

* * *

2 hours later:

"Wake up sleepy head" Sarabi said softly.

"Mum?" Kion said sleepily, he then open his eye's. "Grandmother Sarabi".

"Yes Kion it is me" Sarabi said letting out a comforting grin.

Kion yawned "Where's Kiara".

"She's with your father, I'm looking after you today is that a problem?" Sarabi said pretending to look sad.

"No, you're my favourite cub sitter" Kion said getting up off the floor and nuzzling his grandmother.

"So where do you want to go?" Sarabi asked hoping it was somewhere adventurous.

"The waterhole" Kion replied.

"Don't you want to explore?" Sarabi asked.

"No, that's more Kiara's thing" Kion said walking towards the caves exit.

"Okay to the waterhole it is" Sarabi said, walking with Kion and with that they headed to the waterhole.

When they arrived Sarabi walked to the water's edge and dipped her head so she could lap up some water. She was soon joined by her grand cub who also had a drink from the waterhole.

* * *

Chapter 16-Were lion's fear to tread part 2:

Sarabi and Kion sat under the nearest tree, Kion was in Sarabi's paws.

"It's time for your bath" Sarabi said motherly.

"Okay just don't mess up my mane" Kion said.

Sarabi proceeded to lick Kion clean purring gently as she did, when she finished Kion asked "Can we go back to pride rock?"

"Sure thing" Sarabi replied, she then heard an obnoxious laugh. She then stood up and looked for any sign of hyenas, but found none.

"Well what do we have here Banzai" Shenzi said.

"I don't know, Ed" Banzai said automatically looking to his left expecting Ed to be there, before remembering Ed's passing a week earlier.

"Kion get behind me" Sarabi said franticly, Kion did as instructed and got behind his grandmother.

"Why look, it's the queen's mother and son" Shenzi said.

"Leave him out of it" Sarabi snarled.

"Well your son should have not messed with us" Shenzi said in laughter.

Kion curled up into a ball and started sobbing, "Don't worry Kion everything going to be fine" Sarabi purred, turning her head away from the hyena's and toward Kion.

Taking their chance the hyena's attacked, Shenzi went for Sarabi's right ear biting it hard causing Sarabi to roar out in pain, then Banzai knocked Sarabi down onto the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Kiara and Simba are heading back to pride rock with Zazu, when the pair hear a roar of pain.

"Kiara I have to go" Simba said fearing the worst.

"Ok daddy" Kiara said with a puff and a disappointed look on her face. As she love's being with her dad, but didn't often get the chance during the day.

"Zazu take Kiara home" Simba said setting off towards the roar's origin.

"Of course sire" Zazu called out.

* * *

Simba arrived just in the nick of time or so he thought. As he approached the group he let out a mighty roar.

"Get off the lioness" Simba shouted, the hyena's obeyed getting off Sarabi. When they did Simba saw who the lioness was, he was devastated. The lioness was caked in blood and barely breathing. Without a second fought he pounced on Banzai, sending Banzai's head into the ground, he died on impact with a satisfying crunch. Simba then pinned Shensi on the ground.

"Any last words" Simba growled snarling his teeth.

"Go to hell" Shenzi shouted with her last breath, Simba bit down hard on her neck and ripped her throat apart.

He then ran over to his mother with tear's dripping from his brownie-red eyes.

"Mm-my s-son" Sarabi whispered weakly.

"Don't talk save your energy" Simba said with grave concern, Nuzzling his mother.

"M-my time is u-up" Sarabi whispered.

"No, I'll get Rafiki" Simba in a state, Sarabi stared into Simba's eyes telling him there's nothing he can do.

"I-I will always be with you my s-" Sarabi whispered as her view turned black and breathing stopped.

Simba collapsed in tears shouting "No, NO!" it was now that he noticed that Kion was curled up crying, with his mind conflicted Simba swiped at Kion causing his side to bleed.

"SIMBA!" Nala shouted out angrily. Simba was unable to reply.

"How could you" Nala said snarling, as she went over to comfort Kion.

Simba could barely speak "K-kions-f-fault".

End of flashback.

 **Honourable** **mentions:**

 **Carmen738** \- For writing 4 reviews and

 **GuardianSaint** \- For writing 2 reviews,

I value all reviews and reviewer's as they are encouraging me continue writing.

 **Note:** If you have any idea's for One-shot's but don't fancy writing them, I would be happy to write them as I am looking for a side project.


	5. Part 5: Chapter's 17-20

Chapter 17-The cub is coming:

3 months later:

Nala's POV:

Since announcing that I'm expecting the old Simba returned, he hasn't laid a paw on me at least not in that way since. Simba now also treats Kion and Kiara the same.

For the last few days I have been in solitude in the birthing cave with only Simba or my mother in shifts, not even my cubs have come in here since I could go into labour any minute now. My cubs are only a year-old now so Kiara's not old enough to see me give birth and Kion cant because only lionesses are allowed to see.

Narrators POV:

"Nala" Simba called, shaking Nala awake.

"Yes what do you want" Nala said sleepily.

"I think your waters have broken" Simba said discreetly.

Nala looked down at her private region and saw that her undercarriage fur was soaked.

"My waters have broken" Nala said trying to keep calm.

"I'll get your mother" Simba said unsure of what to do as last time Nala's mother was already with her.

"OK be quick" Nala said panicking, with that Simba nuzzled her and ran out of the Royal cave.

* * *

"Sarafina!" Simba called out, looking around for His mother in law.

"Yes Simba" Sarafina replied.

"The Cubs are coming now" Simba said with great urgency.

"Okay I'll see to her, you get Rafiki" Sarafina said calmly.

"Yes ma'am" Simba said Saluting, Sarafine looked at him thinking `what is he doing`. They both ran in opposite directions, Simba to the tree of life and Sarafina to the birthing cave.

* * *

"Rafiki" Simba called out from the base of his tree.

"Yes, what you need" Rafiki said.

"Nala's labour has started" Simba said panting from his sprint.

"I just need to grab a few thing" Rafiki said.

"I'll wait here, I can give you a ride" Simba said patiently.

"Ok" Rafiki said disappearing into his tree. After a few anxious minutes, he appeared on Simba's back.

"Let's go" Rafiki said enthusiastically.

"Gees', one of these day's you'll give me a heart attack" Simba said annoyed, while saying that Simba started sprinting back.

* * *

As Simba and Rafiki approached pride rock they were met by a sleepy Kion and Kiara.

"Dad what's happening" Kion asked annoyed from being woken up by his mother's pained roar's.

"I better get in there quick, we don't have much time by the sound of it" Rafiki said running into the birthing cave.

"Daddy what's wrong" Kiara said concerned.

"Everything is fine, the cub is coming" Simba said excitedly.

"If that's what it's like having a cub count me out" Kiara said cringing.

"You'll change your mind someday." Simba said grinning.

* * *

Chapter 18-Not to be:

"Your nearly their once more" Sarafina instructed.

"Arrgghh" Nala gave everything she had getting her new cub into the world, just after that she roll's onto her side and pants heavily.

"A healthy cub she is" Rafiki said with pride handing the cub to her mother. Nala proceeded to lick the cub, it was then that she realised something was terribly wrong, her eyes filled with tear's.

"She's-she's" Nala stuttered.

"She's what?" Sarafine asked confused by Nala's lack of joy.

"She's dead" Nala said sobbing the same way she did when she was told that Simba died, when they were Cubs. After a few seconds she fainted, unable to bear what's happening. Rafiki quickly exited the cave to get Simba.

"Simba" Rafiki said emotion less.

"What's the news" Simba asked.

"It's best if you see for yourself" Rafiki said grimly, but Simba fought the mandrill was putting it on so he walked into the birthing cave with a spring in his step. He then walked up to Nala and his new cub, to see that Nala was unconscious so he scooped up the cub and put her between his paws.

"Hello there I'm your daddy" Simba purred gently, licking the cub as he did.

"Simba" Sarafine said with a tear in her eye.

"Sorry I forgot that you're here" Simba said quietly.

"She's dead" Sarafine said with tears dripping down her face.

"No!" Simba roared out. This brought Nala out of her unconscious state. She started to whimper again, Simba laid down next to her, allowing her to bury her head in his mane. Simba had to stay strong for his mate so he regained his composure and began to purr soothingly.

"Nala everything's going to be fine" Simba said softly, nuzzling his mate.

"How is it?" Nala said sobbing.

"We'll have another cub" Simba said calmly.

"No, never again" Nala said distraught.

"Ok I understand" Simba said comfortingly, stroking his mate.

"You better tell Kion and Kiara" Nala said sniffling.

"I'll bring them in here and let them say hello and bye" Simba said getting up of the cave floor. Simba made his way to the cave entrance and called out "Kiara, Kion come here".

"Yes daddy?" Kiara asked.

"You can come and say hello and goodbye" Simba trembling.

"Why would we say goodbye" Kion asked confused.

"Your sister didn't make it" Simba said sadly, which caused Kiara to start crying.

"Don't cry sis, it breaks my heart to see you crying" Kion said gently, proceeding to wipe tear's from his sister's eyes, when he did he heard a growl from his father.

"Kiara you go see your mother, I just need to talk to Kion" Simba said softly.

"Ok, just play nice boys" Kiara said motherly walking into the cave, Simba's jaw dropped as his little princess just talked like her mother.

"So what do you want to talk about" Kion asked inquisitively.

"Stop bothering Kiara" Simba emotionless.

"What did I do" Kion asked scared.

"You know what you have done" Simba said snarling. Without warning Simba clawed Kion on the cheek.

"If you tell anyone about this then I'll hurt your mother" Simba said threateningly.

"I-I promise I won't-t" Kion said shuddering.

"Good, now run off for a few hour's" Simba said bluntly, Kion ran to the lion guard HQ without hesitation.

* * *

Chapter 19-Kion admits:

2 years later:

Kion's POV:

Ever since the day my mother gave birth and Simba told me to leave my sister alone I've spaced myself from those nearest to me. I call him by his name as he doesn't deserve to be called dad, if he died I wouldn't care. I now sleep in the lion guard HQ as he continues to beat me, scratch me and leave me for dead. But I can't risk my mother's life.

It was the dead of night when I was abruptly awoken.

"Kion" Fuli said with concern, putting her paw on my shoulder.

"Fuli" I said surprised to see her at this hour, I gave her a small smile.

"Why were you sleeping here?" Fuli asked me concerned.

"Simba" I sighed frowning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fuli said reassuringly, stroking my mane. I shook my head.

"I can keep you company if you want" Fuli softly.

"That would be nice" I said grinning at her. She proceeded to lay down next to me.

"So um, Can I talk to you about something" I asked her awkwardly.

"Sure what it is" Fuli said to me expectantly, resting her head on her paw.

"Us" I said looking into her emerald eyes.

"What about us" Fuli said playing dumb.

"I want to be more than friends" I said seductively, and proceeded to kiss her muzzle.

When we separated are muzzles Fuli spoke first "I feel the same way" She then started nuzzling me friskily.

"I want to spend the rest of my live with you, but if you want cubs I will understand" I said awkwardly.

"Kion you are all I need" Fuli said warmly with a seductive smile which I returned.

"Thank you" I said softly

"We better get some sleep" I said reluctantly, rolling onto my side.

"Yeah, we better snuggle up to each other its cold out" Fuli said licking my ear. She then proceeded to snuggle up to me and buried her face into my mane.

"Night my love" I said yawing.

"Same to you" Fuli said closing her eyes, I kept my eyes open for a minute taking in her natural beauty.

Narrators POV:

Her heart shaped spot, her silky smooth fur and her sleek stealthy body. Kion was drooling over Fuli both literally and figuratively, now Kion saw Fuli's full beauty. It wasn't long till both of them were fast asleep.

* * *

Chapter 20-a new heir:

Kiara awoke in a familiar cave, the same cave her sister died in.

"Kiara" Nala said softly.

"Morning mother" Kiara said sleepily.

"How are you doing?" Nala asked smiling at her daughter.

"I'm fi-arrggh" Kiara howled, clamping her eyes shut.

"What is it" Nala asked concerned.

"The cub" Kiara said.

"I'll get help" Nala said, standing up.

"If anything happens…" Kiara said but was interrupted by her mother "Don't think like that" Nala said nuzzling her daughter. Nala then left the cave to find help.

"Kovu" Nala roared out loudly with a clear urgency.

* * *

Kovu's POV:

I was just returning from the water hole when I heard Nala roar my name, I thought to myself that sounds urgent the cub must me coming. So I gained pace until I was at max sprint, I was soon back at pride rock.

* * *

Narrator's POV

"Nala" Kovu said panting, when he got to Nala.

"Oh, there you are Kovu" Nala said relieved. Kovu could see in Nala's eyes that it was time.

"Should I get Rafiki?" Kovu asked.

"Yes go, we are short on time" Nala said with urgency.

"Ok, tell Kiara that I would be with her now if I could" Kovu said turning around.

"I will" Nala said without hesitance and with that Kovu took off to the tree of life.

* * *

Kiara's POV:

I hope my mother gets back I'm in the worst p-AARRGGH, I don't know what to do. I'm dripping in sweat and have a major headache.

Narrators POV:

"Kiara" Nala called when she saw the state her daughter was in.

"Help, I'm scared" Kiara screeched out.

"Don't worry I'm here, Start by calming your breathing" Nala said reassuringly, while nuzzling her daughter.

"Whenever you get contraction push short and powerfully" Nala said purring comfortingly.

* * *

10 minutes later:

"Your nearly there once more on my count, one, two, three, push" Nala said instructively. With one final push Kiara gave Birth to a beautiful Male heir. The cub had Kiara's upper fur colour and Kovu's Lower fur colour, he also had a black tail tuft like his father. The colour of his eye are a mystery until they open in a few days.

"Well done, he's beautiful" Nala said with a proud look in her eye's, while she handed the cub to its mother.

Without warning Kiara's head ach intensified causing her cry out in pain. "Make it stop!" she screamed out.

"What wrong?" Nala said scared, she took the cub from Kiara's paws as she had started kicking her limps out in pain.

"My head" Kiara said whimpering.

"Rafiki will be here in a minute" Nala said purring soothingly, she then proceeded to lick her grand-son.

At this moment Kiara lost consciousness.

 **further updates might** **be further apart as I will be busy over the next few weeks.**


	6. Part 6: Chapter's 21-24

Chapter 21- Father and son:

"Rafiki, Kovu" Nala called as she heard them approach the cave.

"Yes Nala" they called back in unison.

"The cub is here and healthy so you can come in" Nala called out invitingly. So they both entered the birthing cave.

"But somethings wrong with Kiara" Nala said concerned.

"Kiara!" Kovu called out sadly, as he approached her unconscious body.

"Kovu your cub need's you, so let Rafiki help Kiara" Nala said sternly.

"Okay" Kovu said lowly closing his eyes for a second. He then went over to Nala and his cub and laid down.

Kovu's POV:

When I first saw my sweet little cub, I realised just how cute he was. I gently picked up my cub from his grand-mothers paws and laid him between my paw's. Once I had done that Nala went over to Kiara and Rafiki.

"Hello there little one I'm your da-da" I said softly, I then started to lick his fur.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Narrator's POV:

"So tell me what happened" Rafiki said calmly.

"Well she gave birth normally and then I put the cub in her paws" Nala said collect.

"What happened next?" Rafiki asked inquisitively.

"Then without warning she screamed out saying `Make it stop` and started flailing her limps out." Nala said surprisingly calm.

"Continue" Rafiki said intrigued.

"I was worried for the cub so I picked him up from Kiara's paws and I asked her what's wrong she then whimpered `Saying my head`, she fainted just after I said that you will be hear soon"

"Interesting, interesting indeed. Well give me time to look her over" Rafiki said remembering some condition that had them certain symptoms. "And any way I think Kovu needs some help" he said hearing the cub cry.

"Ok tell me if there are any updates" Nala said keeping herself composed, she then proceeded to approach Kovu and Kiara's cub "Drink up" Kovu said softly, almost on demand he started nursing.

"I'm going to find Kion" Nala said, making almost no noise as she exited the cave gracefully.

* * *

Chapter 22- Tragedy rears its head:

Kiara's POV:

I awoke to my cub suckling on my teat, so I stroked him with my paw.

"Kiara" Kovu said concerned, nuzzling me.

"Kovu" I replied grinning at him.

"I'm glad you're okay" Kovu said relived that I was awake.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted" Kovu said to me.

"Have you named him yet?" I asked looking at my cub who had finished nursing and was now sleeping curled up to me.

"No, as we should name him together" Kovu said looking contempt, as he now has all he ever truly wanted me and a cub.

"Ok, I was thinking what about Kopa" I suggested in honour of my older brother who is now with Mufasa in the stars.

"I don't think that's a good idea, it's a bad omen to name cubs after dead relatives" Kovu said. That sounds like something my father would say.

"I guess your right" I reluctantly agreed.

"What about Jamal" Kovu suggested.

"That's a fitting name, he is beautiful" I said with a fuzzy feeling.

"So it's settled he is Jamal" Kovu said proudly. CAt that moment Jamal woke up and started Meowing.

"Yes" I said in agreeance.

"He agrees" Kovu said purring to his cub.

"Kiara I need to talk to you it's very important" Rafiki said sounding concerned. When I heard Rafiki say my name I jumped as I didn't notice him until then.

"I'll be back in a minute" Kovu said getting up to go.

"Wait Kovu, I want you to stay" I said stubbornly.

"Okay I'll stay" Kovu said laying down next to our cub and started to cuddle him. This made Jamal start Meowing again.

"So what is it Rafiki?" I asked inquisitively.

"Bad news I'm afraid" Rafiki said solemnly.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"You know de head ache's you've being having, well the prognosis is worse than we thought it isn't because of the pregnancy" Rafiki said with a sigh.

"What is causing it then?" I asked lowly.

"Your ubongo is being eaten away at by an evil spirit" Rafiki said bluntly.

"So you're saying I-I'm d-dying" I said sadly, supressing my tears.

"I'm afraid so" Rafiki said looking grave. I burst out in tears.

"No!" Kovu roared, he then started to hug me I responded by digging my muzzle into his mane.

"Everything gonna be okay" I said not believing that myself.

"But what about Jamal" Kovu whimpered.

"He'll have you, my brother, my parent's and your sister" I whimpered, burying my muzzle deeper. Jamal then started crying but both his parent comforted him and he was soon asleep again.

* * *

Chapter 23-Meet the family:

Nala's POV:

When Rafiki said he wanted to talk to Kiara, I decided that Kovu could take care of his cub and that Kion would want to see his nephew. So I left the cave to get him.

"Kion" I called out but there was no response so I went to the lion guard HQ. When I looked in from the entrance I saw him and Fuli being affectionate to each over. They were nuzzling each other and Fuli was purring softly. I just stood there for a second taking it all in.

"Kion" I called smoothly.

"Oh, didn't see you their" Kion said awkwardly, looking down.

"Thiers nothing to be ashamed of" I said softly.

"Good to see you Nala" Fuli said grinning.

"Good to see you too" I replied returning the grin.

"So what do you want mother?" Kion asked inquisitively.

"Your sister's given birth to a healthy male cub" I said proudly.

"Can I see him?" Kion said beaming with joy.

"Sure" I replied enthusiastically.

"I'll be here when you get back" Fuli said to Kion seductively.

"You can come if you like" I said to her.

"Really" Fuli said surprised.

"Yes, you are my son's lover after all" I said, making Kion's face go red in embarrassment.

"Let's go then" Fuli said excitedly as she had never seen a new born lion cub before. We all left the lion guard HQ then proceeded towards the birthing cave.

When the trio approached the birthing cave Nala called out "Kovu, I've got two visitors with me can we enter"

"Sure thing" Kovu called back. After hearing this the trio entered the cave.

"Kiara your awake" Nala said surprised that she had already woke. She proceeded to nuzzle her daughter.

"Yes I am and it looks like you've brought visitors"

"Hi sis" Kion said happy to see her as when Simba is around he does not risk it.

"Hi Kiara" Fuli said happily.

"It's nice to see you two" Kiara said warmly.

"Can we see him" Kion asked excitedly.

"Sure" Kiara said picking Jamal up and putting him were Kion and Fuli could see him.

"Aha he's beautiful, does he have a name?" Fuli asked softly.

"Yeah it's Jamal" Kiara replied proudly. Jamal started to Meow at the mention of his name.

"We know your there little guy" Kion purred softly.

"Kion I need to ask you something" Kiara said being discreet.

"Sure what is it sis" Kion replied intrigued.

Kiara whispered in her brothers ear "Do you have feelings for Fuli" as this might be the last time she could ask.

"Yes" Kion said beaming licking Fuli's ear affectionately.

"There's something I need to tell all of you" Kiara said sadly. At hearing this Nala came closer.

"There's no easy way to tell you lot, I-I'm Dyeing" Kiara said bursting into tears. Everyone came up to comfort her, her mate, her brother, her mother and Fuli.

"That's why I want You Kion and you Fuli to raise Jamal as your own" Kiara said sobbing.

"What" everyone gasped.

"Thank you sis it means a lot" Kion said thankfully, nuzzling his sister.

* * *

Chapter 24-Kion lets it out:

3 days later:

Kion's POV:

I had just finished my daily lion guard duties when I saw Kovu, I have to talk to someone about what Simba's done this is my chance. I've being hiding it for so long, I've had enough this will stop soon.

"Kovu" I called out.

"Oh, hey Kion" Kovu replied happy to see me.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked him questioningly.

"Yea sure, what is it?" Kovu asked in response to what I said.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked him anxiously looking around for someone watching us, but found no one.

"Okay I know a place, follow me" Kovu said reassuringly. I followed him to scar's forma den.

* * *

When we got there we both sat down opposite each other.

"So what's the matter?" Kovu asked feeling sorry for me, as I was in a right state, I was shaking uncontrolledly and tears were filing my eyes.

"Simba" I said sobering.

"Uh-huh" Kovu said understandingly.

"He's being abusing me" I said shaking. Kovu sat next to me and put his paw on my shoulder to comfort me.

"How long has it been happening for?" Kovu asked me softly.

"Since my grandmother's death" I replied lowly, as my tears dried up.

"That long huh" Kovu said in disbelief, then he asked me "Do you know why?"

"He blames me for her death" I said guiltily.

"There was nothing you could do, you were only a cub" Kovu said comfortingly.

"I know" I said sighing.

"What exactly has he done?" Kovu asked wanting to learn more about it.

"Well he's hit me, scratched me, threated to hurt my mother if I comfort my sis, he even hurt my mother for comforting me causing her to bleed" I said bursting into tear again, I buried my head into Kovu's mane.

"There, there Kion" Kovu said hugging me soothingly and then started to purr which calmed me down a bit.

"Thank you Kovu, you're the closed thing I have to a brother" I said thankfully.

"If he gives you anymore trouble, I'll deal with him" Kovu said reassuringly.

"Kovu can I ask you something else?" I said embarrass.

"Ok" Kovu replied cocking his head.

"Well I-Me and Fuli, well we want to-you know" I said glowing red.

"You're going to need to elaborate" Kovu said not knowing what I mean't.

"M-mate, but I don't want to hurt her" I said sweating, which caused Kovu to go red in the face.

"Ok, so you…

* * *

5 minutes later:

"Feel free to use this cave, no one would look for you here" Kovu said offering use of the cave.

"Ok I'll keep this place in mind, now you better get back to your cub" I said realising how long we had been talking for.

"See you around then" Kovu said winking at me.

"Yea see you around" I said as we left the cave and went our separate ways.

 **Keep the reviews coming in as I value your feedback and it keeps me writing this.**


	7. Part 7: Chapter's 25-28

Chapter 25-Can you feel the love tonight?:

Later that night at the lion guard HQ:

"Fuli" Kion said questioningly.

"Yes Kion" Fuli replied

"Well I spoke to Kovu about the proper way to mate" Kion said bluntly.

"What did he say about it" Fuli asked inquisitively.

"Well he said he wasn't quite sure about how a lion and cheetah would do it, but told me how a lion and lioness would do it properly" Kion said informative.

"So are you ready?" Fuli asked Kion.

"Yes but not here" Kion said grinning.

"Where then" Fuli asked.

"Scar's old cave, no one will look for us there" Kion said.

"How romantic" Fuli said sarcastically.

"It might not be romantic but it is private" Kion said.

"What are we waiting for, let's go" Fuli said impaisionly.

"I wouldn't have you any other way" Kion said nuzzling Fuli "Ok let's go". So without any further delay the couple headed to scar's old den, which had been abandoned since the tyrant's death.

* * *

In scar's cave:

"I love you" Kion said romantically, looking in his soon to be mate's eyes.

"I love you t-"but before Fuli could finish talking Kion kissed her on the lips and then started to French kiss her, he got his tongue in Fuli's muzzle and played with Fuli's tongue. Fuli purred dreamily as he did. When they broke the kiss Fuli started licking his face, causing Kion to giggle.

"I love it when you do that" Fuli said seductively.

"I bet you'll love this as well" Kion said talking dirty, he then proceeded to lick Fuli ear.

"Stop it that tickles" Fuli said giggling.

"Are you ready for the main event?" Kion asked seductively.

"Come get me tiger" Fuli said alluringly, purring in anticipation. Kion walked behind Fuli, waiting to catch his prey.

"Ok here goes" Kion said. He then mounted Fuli causing her to cringe.

"Are you ok" Kion said worried.

Fuli then relaxed and stopped cringing "Yeah I'm good".

Kion started moving back and forth to Fuli's and his pleasure.

"Kion" Fuli moaned seductively.

"Fuli" Kion moaned back.

That night Kion became a fully-fledged adult Lion and Fuli became a fully-fledged adult cheetah. This sacred ceremony made them mates, in all but marriage.

* * *

Chapter 26-A night to remember:

A few special minutes later the peace was shattered:

"Kiongozi" Simba shouted angrily, pulling Kion off of Fuli. This caused her to scream out in pain.

"Fuli" Kion called out concerned for his lover. But Fuli didn't move or respond.

Simba pounced at Kion, sending Kion onto his back where he was pinned down.

"You make sick" Simba snarled disgustedly. Fuli tried to get up and help her mate, but she was frozen in fear and pain.

"That gives you no right to hurt her" Kion said defiantly, sticking up for his mate. While trying to free his left paw.

"You stupid little cub" Simba growled hatefully, putting his paw on Kion's throat. Which allowed Kion to free his paw, using this opportunity Kion lunged his paw at Simba's face only inflicting superficial damage.

"I'm not a cub anymore, cub beater" Kion said in retaliation. As Kion said this Simba unsheathing his claws.

"Do you want to die?" Simba snarled in a threating manor. Simba then put his claws against Kion's neck.

"Simba" Kovu roared as he entered the cave.

"This does not concern you outlander" Simba growled.

"If it happens in mine and kiara's kingdom, it does" Kovu growled back.

"My son needs to be taught a lesson" Simba said angrily.

"You lost the right to call him that, when you first laid a paw on him" Kovu snarled, closing the distance between them as he did.

"You!" Simba half whispered, half growled at Kion "I told you not to tell anyone".

"I'm not afraid of you anymore" Kion whispered weekly.

"Simba get off him right now" Kovu said sternly.

"And what if I don't" Simba spat at Kovu.

"Then I'll do something we'll both regret" Kovu growled challengingly.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you ever again" Simba growled, getting off of Kion.

"As punishment you're not to be anywhere near the royal cave or Kion for a few days." Kovu said fairly.

"I don't plan on it" Simba said suspiciously.

"Now get out of here" Kovu said sharply. Simba waked out of the cave muttering to himself.

"Thanks Kovu" Kion whispered as his throat was still hurting from Simba pushing down.

"It's the least I can do, but I think Fuli need's help" Kovu said concerned. When Kion looked at Fuli his heart shattered, seeing all the blood dripping from her private area and on the cave floor.

"Fuli are you ok?" Kion asked worried. Fuli flicked her ear in response, as she was still mostly frozen.

"Don't worry Fuli you're going to be fine" Kion said softly, putting Fuli onto his back.

"Kion I'll get Rafiki, you get her to the royal cave" Kovu said calmingly.

"Ok, we'll meet you there" Kion said in agreeance, talking for Fuli as well. All three of them left the cave and went to their respective destination, Kion and Fuli to pride rock and Kovu to the tree of life.

* * *

Chapter 27-pained hearts:

When Kion got to the cave entrance Fuli was fast asleep on his back, since she was worn-out from mating. All Kion could hear from there was his sister roaring out in pain, when they entered the cave Nala was trying to calm her daughter but it was a losing battle.

"Mother" Kion called out.

"Kion" Nala said surprised, looking at him and then she saw Fuli was on him bleeding "You're meant to take it easy the first time" Nala said embarrassingly. When she saw the look in her son's eye's she knew there was more to it, which made her feel ashamed.

"Can you help me put her down?" Kion asked sadly. Nala just nodded in response and proceeded to help Kion get Fuli off of him and lay her down.

"What happened?" Nala asked concerned, she nuzzled her son as he started crying.

"Simba" Kion whispered with his head down and eye's closed.

"He did that to her?" Nala asked in shock, thinking that Simba did the unspeakable act to Fuli.

"W-well indirectly, he pulled me off her while we were mating" Kion said with his head down sobering. His mother started stroking his mane comfortingly.

"Where is he now?" Nala asked concerned that he will do something in anger.

"Away from here, Kovu banned him from coming near this cave and me" Kion said stifling.

"And where's Kovu" Nala asked questioningly.

"He's gone to get Rafiki" Kion whispered solemnly.

"What else happened?" Nala asked which caused Kion to tear up again, she then started purring softly to calm her Kion.

"Simba then tried to kill me, b-but Kovu s-saved me" Kion sobered. Nala starred in disbelief and her jaw dropped. She knew her mate was a bit violent at times but trying to kill their son, this was a new low even for Simba.

"I've had enough of talking about this tonight, can we talk about something else" Kion asked lowly.

"Sure what do you want to talk about" Nala asked soothingly.

"How's Kiara" Kion asked concerned about his sister.

"I wish I could tell you that she's fine but she's in a direr state, she's in constant pain both mentally and emotionally" Nala said sadly tearing up.

"How long do you think she has left?" Kion asked with a pain in his heart, he nuzzled his mother gently as he did.

"Well based on the fact she's gone blind and can't move her body, I'd say a day if that" Nala said sobbing.

"That bad huh" Kion said taking a deep breath.

"You better say your final goodbye to her" Nala said disheartened.

"Ok I will, can you look after Fuli" Kion said solemnly.

"She's in safe hand" Nala said reassuringly.

* * *

Chapter 28-A sibling's love is forever:

Kion's POV:

It was now that I had a good look at my sis that I saw another lioness, Kovu's sister Vitani. Vitani had a sleeping Jamal in between her front paws and she was purring for my sister's comfort.

"Kiara" I called softly she did not respond thou, but Vitani heard me and smiled at me. She then signalled me to come closer, so I walked right up to my sis and licked her ear gently.

Narrator's POV:

"Who's there" Kiara whispered, her face dripping with tears.

"It's me sis" Kion whispered in her ear as not to wake Jamal.

"Kion" Kiara whimpered.

"I love you sis" Kion whispered, nuzzling his sister. He then laid face to face with her.

"Love you too bro" Kiara cried painfully, which caused Jamal to wake. He was whining with a sadness in his eye.

"Kion can you take Jamal? I need some air" Vitani asked sadly, with the news that Kiara was dyeing Vitani had been under a lot of stress making it likely that her cub would be stillborn.

"Sure anything for Jamal" Kion said fatherly, reaching out for him. Kion then laid him between his and his sister's paws.

"Can you sing for us" Kiara asked begging, feeling her cub's body head.

"Okay, I know how much you two like my singing" Kion said purring. Since he lost his jewel's when he was young, his singing voice was unchanged since then.

"I only wanted to have fun.  
Learning to lead, learning to run.  
I let my heart decide the way,  
when I was young.  
Deep down I must have always known,  
That this would happen. That one of us would out live the other.  
To earn my fatherhood I'd have to pay,  
pay with your Life.

I know I'm not the only one,  
who regrets the things they've said and done.  
Sometimes I just feel I should of been with you,  
As recently I haven't been, been with you.  
I wish you could live a little more  
Look up to the sky not just the floor  
I feel like your life is flashing by  
And all I can do is watch and cry  
I miss my cub's, I miss my father  
I miss my grandmother and I will miss you when, When you're gone. But we have one last moment, to say goodbye.

When I walk around all of the Places  
Where we played and found our paws.  
I look around and cry,  
your way too young to die.  
I try to think of things to say  
like a joke or a memory.  
But there are so many good times,  
times we had together.

I know I'm not the only one,  
who regrets the things they've said and done.  
Sometimes I just feel I should of been with you,  
as recently I haven't been, been with you.  
I wish you could live a little more  
Look up to the sky not just the floor  
I feel like your life is flashing by  
And all I can do is watch and cry  
I miss my cub's, I miss my father  
I miss my grandmother and I will miss you when, When you're gone. But we have one last moment, that we share."

Kion was so engrossed in his sing he did not notice his family and friends surround him, Kiara and Jamal. Fuli was next to him smiling at Jamal. Kovu was now laying down next to his mate stroking her with his sister who had come back in. Rafiki was in the background looking happy, next to Sarafine who was crying in tears of joy and pain. Nala was on the other side of her daughter snuggled up to her. Kion then noticed them all and grinned at them.

Not long after that they were all asleep, they all looked like a single entity snuggled together.

 **Disclaimer: This song is a rendition of Adele's-Million Years Ago, so I don't own any right's to that song only the line's I added.**

 **I just want to thank all of you who have read this so far and all of you that have reviewed. This fan fiction is nearer the end then start but still has a lot to happen.**


	8. Part 8: Chapter's 29-32

Chapter 29-The morning after the night before:

Kion's POV:

I was harshly awoken by Jamal crying, when I looked around I noticed the hunting party had already gone. Fuli was also gone, I assumed she's either alone or with the hunting party.

I shook my head to wake myself up I then turned my attention to Jamal.

"What's wrong Jamal?" I yawed, Jamal snuggled closer to his mother as I asked. I assumed he was hungry "Do you want to suckle?" I asked him softly.

"Meow" Jamal meowed happily when I asked, his eyes opened a little reviling his eye colour.

"You have beautiful eye's" I purred as I saw his eyes, his left eye was Reddish-brown like his mother, while his right eye was emerald green like his father. I was surprised that they were different colours but in a good way.

Jamal grunted impatiently.

"OK I understand" I said surprised that he was already showing impatience, I proceed to pick him up and place him by my sister's teat. He started suckling like he hadn't eaten his entire life.

"Slow down or you'll…" I started saying as Jamal started to choke, so I took him away from his mother's teat and gently patted him on the back. He let out a burb and started to meow.

"What's happening" I heard Kovu ask sleepily, opening his eye.

"Jamal just drank too quickly, that's all" I said reassuringly. Just as I did so Jamal cured up into a ball and purred softly with his face just visible.

"Ok, how's Kiara" Kovu asked concerned.

"Sleeping deeply" I replied "But there's something you have to see" I gently turned Jamal around with my paw.

"Oh god he's a freak" Kovu said in disgust, which made Jamal stop purring and start to whimper.

"Kovu that's not very nice" I said dismayed.

"I'm sorry it was just a shock I didn't mean it" Kovu said taken it all back.

"It's not me you need to convince" I said teasingly.

"I'm so sorry Jamal" Kovu said heartbroken seeing Jamal whimper, he then stroked Jamal. He responded by turning his head away and grunting.

"It's gonna take more than that" I grinned, in response Kovu nuzzled his cub for forgiveness. Jamal started to purr happily again.

"I better wake Kiara so Jamal can show her his two beauty's, Isn't that right Jamal" Kovu said softly and Jamal meowed.

Kovu's POV:

Usually when I muzzle my mate and queen, she is warm and inviting but this time was different. She was cold and stiff.

"Wake up my queen" I said affectionately, but she did not respond.

"I don't blame you keep sleeping my love" I said softly.

Kion's POV:

"Um Kovu" I asked seeing something that I thought Kovu didn't.

"Yes Kion" Kovu replied to me intrigued.

"I think s-she's d-dead" I stuttered.

"Don't be so silly, she's fine" Kovu said being delusional "Isn't that right Kiara".

"Kovu she is dead" I shouted trying to knock sense into him.

"I know" Kovu cried out "She's been dead since at least last night's mid but I couldn't accept it"

"Kovu can you look after Jamal, I'll set thing's in motion" I said wiping a tear from my eye with my paw.

"If you see Simba tell him his punishment has been suspended for now" Kovu whimpered.

"Ok I'll be off then" I said just barely holding together, as I walked out of the cave.

* * *

Chapter 30-A family in grief:

Narrators POV:

As Kion walked out of the cave he was blinded by the beaming sun of the Serengeti. When his vision adjusted he saw two figures on the tip of pride rock, it was his mate and his sister-in-law.

"Fuli, Vitani we need to talk" Kion stated with a grim look in his eyes.

"Sure, what is it Kion?" Fuli asked sweetly, as Kion nuzzled her.

"It's Kiara, she's no longer with us" Kion sighed sadly, closing his eye's. Seeing her mate in distress Fuli put her head under Kion's chin and purr soothingly.

"I better see how my brother's doing" Vitani said making her way towards the cave.

"I love you Fuli" Kion said affectionately.

"I love you too Kion" Fuli replied lovingly. They both put their muzzles together and kissed.

"I didn't want to ask you this but can you get Simba to come back" Kion asked sorrowfully.

"Ok, do you know where he might be?" Fuli asked questioningly.

"He's probably near the water hole" Kion replied calmly.

"Okay see you later" Fuli said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yea see ya" Kion said looking with wonder at his mate as she sped off.

Kion just stood there surveying the pride-lands and taking in the beauty of it. He heard a faint whisper in the wind "Do me proud brother".

"I will sis, I will" Kion whispered meaningfully.

* * *

"Kion, Ono reporting for duty" Ono said ready for a command, as he glided to the ground.

"Sorry Ono, there's no guard today" Kion said smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Why not?" Ono asked disappointedly.

"My sis has joined the stars" Kion said sadly.

"Sorry to hear it" Ono said comfortingly.

"Ono can you do me a favour?" Kion asked

"Sure, what is it" Ono asked offering.

"Can you find Rafiki and tell him to prepare for the funeral?" Kion asked tearing up.

"Affirmative" Ono said eager as always, he then took flight and headed to the tree life.

Kion collapsed in tears, he couldn't hold back his emotions. His closest family member is dead, his sister and because of his dad they grew apart. "It's not fair" he shouted in vanquish.

Then without holding anything back he used the roar, his pain could be heard although out the pride land's and even in the outland's where an old friend resided.

* * *

Chapter 31-An old friend:

Meanwhile in the outlands:

"Um, Busara?" Jasiri asked inquisitively.

"What is it my matriarch?" Busara asked affectionately, turning to face Jasiri.

"Did you hear that?" Jasiri asked in return.

"What the roar?" Busara asked thinking it's nothing special.

"Yes, only one lion I know can roar like that" Jasiri said grinning.

"Who honey?" Busara asked confused.

"You know that a lion saved me when I was young, Sting" Jasiri said informatively.

"Kion leader of the lion guard" Busara said recalling.

"He seems distressed; we should pay him a visit" Jasiri suggested.

"You won't have the energy to come back before our pup arrives" Busara said realistically.

"Who says we're coming back" Jasiri replied.

"The other lions won't allow that" Busara said being brutally honest.

"Well he said that I was always welcome and he's not the type to make a girl a promise, he can't keep" Jasiri said reassuringly.

"So when do you want to go?" Busara asked wondering.

"First light tomorrow, so you better catch extra food today" Jasiri replied informatively.

"Ok I'll be back later" Busara said nuzzling his matriarch. He then turned to their caves entrance and went about scavenging.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Fuli's POV:

Just as I gained sight of Simba I heard a booming roar from behind, it was my mate releasing his inner feelings. This saddened me as this was the time he needed me the most. I was not the only one to hear it as when I turned back towards Simba he was glaring at me.

Narrators POV:

"What do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble" Simba said lowly, spitting at Fuli.

"I haven't done anything and this is how you treat me." Fuli stated annoyed.

"Now look here cheetah you've done plenty" Simba snarled.

"I didn't come here to argue" Fuli said calmly.

"Then why have you come?" Simba said taken aback.

"Kovu's suspended your punishment" Fuli informed Simba.

"And why would he do that?" Simba questioned.

"Kiara's passed" Fuli said bluntly.

"No, how could I be so selfish" Simba cried and dropped to the ground. Fuli moved up to him and comforted him by stroking the back of his mane. This provoked a surprising response from him.

His head shot up and he put his muzzle against her muzzle, he then forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth. She squirmed and tried to pull away but Simba put his paw behind her head, holding her there. When Simba finally released her, she ran straight towards pride rock not looking back once. She was so shook-up she didn't see Nala in her path.

* * *

Chapter 32-?:

?'s POV:

As I opened my eyes I saw a strangely familiar lioness, who looked sleek and had a glow in her eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked the lioness.

"Don't you remember me?" The lioness replied with a calm and crisper voice. Which I found very familiar but I could not place it or could I.

"Grandmother Sarabi" I replied, looking like I've seen a ghost.

"I've missed you, Kiara" Sarabi said happy to see her granddaughter.

"Wait if you're here that means I'm, I'm dead" I said tearing up.

"Sadly yes" Sarabi said sighing, she then proceeded to nuzzle me she felt nice and toasty.

"But I'm not ready my cub need's me" I said in denial.

"Don't worry he's in good hand, Fuli and you brother both will be good parents to him" Sarabi said to me reassuringly.

"I just hope I've done right by Kovu" I whispered softly.

"It's better this way" Sarabi said honestly.

"How is it?" I said in disbelief.

"If he raises him he will treat Jamal like his mother treated him and how your father treat's your brother" Sarabi said truthfully.

"I see; his abuse as a cub still affect's him" I said now understanding.

"Wait, how my father treat's Kion, I thought that stopped years ago" I said confused.

"Unfortunately it didn't" Sarabi stated sadly.

"Show me" I demanded.

"It won't be pleasant" Sarabi said bluntly.

"I need to see" I pleaded.

"Ok as you wish, close your eyes" Sarabi said instructively. When I closed my eyes, I started to see event's that I haven't witnessed. They were memories, my brother's memories.

* * *

" _Stop bothering Kiara"_

" _You know what you have done"_

" _If you tell anyone about this then I'll hurt your mother"_

`No daddy, how could you after you promised. This explains why since then I have barely seen my brother` I thought to myself.

" _You stupid little cub"_

" _Do you want to die?"_

" _This does not concern you, outlander"_

" _My son needs to be taught a lesson"_

" _You lost the right to call him that, when you first laid a paw on him"_

`I knew my brother had something else on his mind and this explains why daddy wasn't there with me in my final moment's` I thought to myself.


	9. Part 9: Chapter's 33-36

Chapter 33-An ending:

"Fuli" Nala called out a few seconds' too late. since Fuli wasn't paying attention this caught her by surprise, causing her to get her front left paw stuck in a rut, this caused all of her velocity to summersault her at Nala.

"O-oh god, are you o-ok?" Fuli stuttered, as she got up.

"Yeah I'm fine" Nala replied, smelling her mates scent on Fuli.

"I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind" Fuli apologised.

"Why do you have my mate's scent on you?" Nala asked questioningly as she noticed the saliva all over Fuli's muzzle.

"B-becau-" Fuli stammered, Bursting into tears.

"It's okay take you time" Nala purred soothingly, putting head under Fuli's. Fuli just stood there for a minuet wailing.

Fuli calmed down a bit, seeing this Nala asked "Are you ready now" Fuli just nodded her head.

"Kion asked me to tell your mate about Kovu suspending his punishment and Kiara" Fuli said sadly.

"Ok so what happened when you told him?" Nala said calmly.

"When I told him he broke down in tears and when I went to comfort him he-he" Fuli said wretchedly.

"Please continue I need to know what happened" Nala said desperately, stroking Fuli's neck causing her to shudder. She then looked at Fuli with a confused look in her eyes.

"Ok here goes" Fuli said taking a deep breath, "He kissed me forcing his tongue into my muzzle and when I tried to pull away he stopped me by putting his paw on the back of my neck"

"Oh, so that's why you ran into me" Nala said understandingly.

"I'm so sorry" Fuli said tearing up again, moaning out.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Nala comfortingly, she then nuzzled Fuli gently.

"I can see where Kion gets his caring nature from" Fuli said thankfully.

"Both of you are, that's what makes you a perfect couple" Nala said content.

"thanks'" Fuli said appreciatively, looking toward were she came from she saw Simba approaching "He's coming this way".

"Stay behind me, I'll talk to him" Nala said instructively.

"Ok" Fuli said in agreeance, moving behind her.

"Hey Nala it's great to see you" Simba said sounding strangely happy considering his daughter's death. He went to nuzzle his mate but she pulled away.

"Come clean" Nala said stubbornly.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about" Simba said in denial.

"Stop lying to me" Nala said angrily.

"Fine, I kissed her and liked it" Simba said snarling, "Now are you happy".

"No just disappointed" Nala replied disappointedly, turning her head away in discust. He broke their wedding vowel's and what's worse he forced someone else to do it with him.

"Look just forget about it" Simba said begging, "I'll make it worth your wild" he said seductively.

"After all you've done, you expect me to just forget about it and mate with you" Nala said in disbelief.

"That's what mate's do" Simba said ignorantly.

"We are over!" Nala shouted angrily, she then ran in tears to the royal cave with Fuli in toe.

"I will make you all pay for this" Simba muttered under his breath.

Chapter 34-Choises:

Kion's POV:

I was about to see if Fuli was okay since she had been gone awhile, when I saw her and my mother running toward pride rock. So I ran too them.

"Mother, Fuli" I said happy to see them, I could see that they were both in a state.

"Hi Kion" Fuli replied happy to see me, I nuzzled her and my mother.

"What happened?" I asked as my mother wasn't talking and they both had tears in their eyes.

"Well, Simba kissed me and forced his tongue into my mouth" Fuli said miserably, looking like she was going to be sick.

"I'm so sorry, I should have talked to him-myself" I said apologetically, licking Fuli's ear comfortingly.

"It's not your fault" Fuli said replying to me.

"And what happened to you mother?" I asked my mother, she only looked at me in response.

"Her and your father broke-up" Fuli said sighing.

"You did the right thing mother" I said understandingly, "You deserve so much better" She nuzzled me agreeing.

Narrator's POV:

"Mother you better get some rest before the funeral" I told her. She didn't resist she just walked straight into the royal cave, ignoring Kovu, Vitani and Jamal. she laid down in the corner and cried herself to sleep. Jamal was suckling on Vitani's teat, since her cub was nearly here, she had started producing milk.

"Fuli, there's something we need to discuss" Kion said gravely.

"What's on your mind" Fuli said concerned.

"It's about our cub" Kion said sighing.

"What about him?" Fuli asked shocked.

"Vitani's agreed to feed him but when she has her cub, she won't have enough milk to sustain both of them" Kion said grimly.

"Oh, so what are we gonna do?" Fuli asked sadly.

"We have two choices" Kion stated wretchedly, "Hope a pregnant lioness or one who has a young cub come's to the pride land's, or if all fail's and he start's to starve put him out of his misery".

"Even if we have to force meat down his throat, he will survive" Fuli said defiantly.

"Your right, what was I thinking" Kion said disgusted that he even suggested it.

"Doe's Kovu know?" Fuli asked.

"No, we discussed it out here" Kion said adamantly, "And its best it stays that way".

"We better get prepared for later" Fuli said seductively, kissing her mate "And make up for last night".

"Yea" Kion said blushing.

* * *

Half an hour later in a secluded cave somewhere in the pride land's:

"Th-at was ama-zing Kion" Fuli panted heavily.

"Same here" Kion said exhaustedly, collapsing on top of Fuli.

* * *

Chapter 35-The voice:

"We better head back now" Kion said reluctantly.

"Ok" Fuli said licking Kion's face affectionately. The pair then got up, Fuli wobbled when she did so as she had not fully recovered. As they approached the cave exit they heard Kovu calling.

"Kion, Fuli" Kovu called.

Fuli slipped and nearly fell, but Kion was there to support her "You can lean on me" Kion said offering.

"Thanks'" Fuli said thankfully, they both exited the cave shoulder to shoulder.

"There you guys are" Kovu said relived "What have you been doing?".

"We were just making up for last night" Kion said embarrassed.

"I know I can see" Kovu said embarrassingly.

"Oh, I see" Kion said blushing madly, while Fuli just stood there

"You two should get cleaned up, the funeral is soon" Kovu suggested.

"That we will" Fuli said seductively, "Can you just give us some privacy".

"I understand, Me and Kiara used to clean each over up all the time" Kovu said reminiscing.

"Kovu!" Kion said blushing even more.

"All right, all right I'll head back to pride rock" Kovu said. As he walked off.

When Kovu got far enough away, Fuli laid on her back with her legs spread open. "I'm ready for my bath" Fuli said seductively.

* * *

Meanwhile in scar's forma den:

"We will make them pay" A ghostly voice said evilly.

"no things are bad enough already" Simba said reluctantly.

"It's your plan"

"But it's wrong"

"If you don't execute the plan, I will kill your mate"

"She's not my mate anymore"

"But you still care for her, do you not?"

"Of course, always"

"Then execute the plan"

"Ok, can we just go through it again"

"Wait until the funeral, then when Fuli is saying her word's Kill her, but not until she's suffered"

* * *

Chapter 36-Death at a funeral:

As the funeral approached, animal's from all across the pride land's gathered around pride rock.

"We are all here today to say goodbye to our queen and hello to the future king" Kovu said royalty.

"Let's begin with the future king's day-beau" Kovu said proudly "I call upon his adoptive parents, the leader of the lion guard and his mate".

"go on you three it's your turn" Nala said pushing Kion with her paw. Simba was standing by the bolder where Kovu had spent his first night in the pride land's, excluding when he was a very young cub.

As the three approached the edge of pride rock all of the animal's gasped, surprised that Kion's mate was a cheetah. Kion had Jamal by the scruff of his neck, in his mouth.

"I would just like to say what an honour it is to raise the future king with Kion leader of the lion guard" Fuli said honoured.

"I now call on this land's Sherman, who needs no introduction" Kovu said. Just like the last three generations of heir's, Mufasa, Simba and Kiara; The animals parted and Rafiki walked thru the gap created to the step's up to pride rock.

Rafiki walked up to Kion and took Jamal from his mouth, Jamal was frightened by the strange creature but soon relaxed. When Rafiki lifted him up he started to whimper, as the wind caressed him he grew more distressed as his true mother's scent was on the wind. When he was lowered he was put in Fuli's, where Rafiki drew a line of baobab fruit juice across his forehead and sprinkled a handful of sand on to the line with caused Jamal to scream out.

"It's okay little one" Rafiki said calmingly, but to no avail.

"mummy's here Jamal" Fuli said nuzzling Jamal, which stopped his screaming. A faint growl could be heard but everyone ignored it.

"I better take him back to the den" Nala said concerned.

"Sure, take him" Fuli said passing Jamal to Nala. Nala got Jamal by the scruff of his neck and walked into the royal cave.

"Kion, Fuli please take a few steps back" Kovu said instructively. They both dipped their head's and went back to their places.

"Now onto sadder thing's" Kovu said sadly "this is a sad day for the pride land's, as in the night our queen sadly passed". All of the gathered animal's bowed as a sign of respect.

"When I first met Kiara as an adult I knew her as the daughter of the enemy, but as she showed me how wrong my mother was. we fell in love and produced a cub as an embodiment of our love. I will miss her as long as I live" Kovu said with a tear in his eye.

"If anyone wants to say their public goodbye now is the time" Kovu said wiping a tear from his face. As Kovu said this Fuli stepped forward.

"We met shortly after Kion and I became friend's. she was always caring and compassionate." Fuli said softly.

"me and will raise Jamal like he's our own" Fuli said tearing up "Argh" Fuli cried out as Simba pounced on her, sending her to the ground.

"Revenge is at hand" Simba said evilly.

"Simba get away from her now" Kovu snarled, stepping closer.

"If any of you come any closer, I'll kill her" Simba said warningly, as he scraped his claws across Fuli's side causing her to cry out in pain.

"Simba please stop, hurt me instead" Kion said offering to trade places with Fuli.

"You runt, you think I'll hurt you if you beg for it" Simba said angrily, as he bit down on Fuli's back right leg making her yelp.

"Let her go" Kovu repeated.

"As you wish" Simba said grinning, without warning Simba tossed Fuli off of pride rock.

"FULI!" Kion screamed out in hysterics. This was immediately followed with a loud crack as Fuli hit the ground below pride rock.

 **I would just like to thank all of you for the continued support in the form of review's and p.m.'s. P.S. I know I said this is nearer the end than beginning but that might not be the case as I keep thinking of stuff I want to add.**


	10. Part 10: Chapter's 37-40

Chapter 37-Punishment:

"Why do you have to ruin my life" Kion shouted in retaliation, as he hit Simba full forced in the jaw, Simba's jaw broke on impact. Kion then ran down Pride Rock and pushed through the crowd of animals. He was followed closely by Rafiki.

"Fuli" Kion called to her still body, with tear's dripping from his eye's.

"Please Fuli" Kion said in hysteric's. Fuli turned her head to look at him.

"Kion" Fuli whisper weakly, trying to lift her head.

"Don't move, we don't know the extent of your injury's" Rafiki said concerned.

"I'm scared Kion" Fuli whispered, breaking out in a whimper.

"It's okay I'm here" Kion said comfortingly, nuzzling her reassuringly. Just after the nuzzle Fuli slipped out of consciousness.

"Don't leave me" Kion cried out.

"We need to get her to the royal cave, now" Rafiki said with great urgency.

"Okay" Kion said taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

"Do you need any help" Vitani said as she approached them.

"Can you help put her on my back" Kion instructed, being clearly distressed.

"Yep" Vitani said ready and willing. Kion crouched down so Vitani could put Fuli on him.

"Ok I've got her" Kion told Vitani as he got up from his crouched position.

"I'll stay behind you to make sure she stays on" Vitani informed.

They slowly set off, to prevent any further damage to Fuli.

Meanwhile:

Just after Kion hit Simba Kovu pinned him down.

"How dare you disrespect Kiara's memory" Kovu growled harshly.

"It was a necessary sacrifice" Simba said unchanged.

"You better hope that Fuli has survived" Kovu said angrily "For your sake".

"Go on kill me and make your mother proud" Simba growled lowly.

"You don't deserve to die" Kovu said defiantly.

"coward" Simba spat.

"Your no longer welcome in these land's" Kovu said snarling, as he got off of Simba.

"You can't do that" Simba said in denial, while his was getting up.

"EXILE!" Kovu Roared. Simba turned his head away in shame, it was that word that made him realise he was wrong, that he was always wrong. It was only now he had lost everything that he realised this.

The animal's surrounding started to sing:

He was once our saviour,

Now the source of our pain.

He beat his son,

He beat his mate.

His true colours are Revealed,

Exposed and publicised.

Cub beaters are reviled,

Wife beaters are shunned,

Murderers are punished.

He was once our king,

Now the source of violence.

He beat his son,

He beat his mate.

Tried to kill his son's mate,

life and love.

Simba looked back at pride rock one last time as he approached the nearest border. He couldn't see Kovu from this distance but could read his expression as if he was right next to him.

* * *

Chapter 38-One word:

Back in the royal cave:

Jamal had stopped crying and was now playing with his grandmother. Both Jamal and Nala looked toward the cave entrance when they heard paw's approach. They saw Fuli unconscious on Kion's back and Vitani following.

"What happened to her?" Nala asked shocked at her condition, Jamal just laid in Nala's paw's and starred.

"Simba threw her off of pride rock" Kion said sadly, laying Fuli down on the ground on her side with the help of Vitani.

"That monster" Nala said disheartened.

Jamal waddled over to Vitani and grunted.

"Hungry are you?" Vitani asked softly.

"Meow" Jamal Meowed in response.

"I'll take that as a yes" Vitani purred, as she laid down on her side. Jamal had trouble locating Vitani's teat, so she guided him.

"Be gentle" Vitani said, as she rubbed his neck helping the milk go down. After a minute he stopped suckling and purred contently.

"You will be a great mother" Nala said proudly.

"Thanks'" Vitani replied.

"Vitani can you watch Fuli for me?, Rafiki's just getting something's" Kion asked.

"Yea, sure thing" Vitani said.

"Hey there Jamal, it nice to see you happy again" Kion purred softly.

"Da-da" Jamal said rubbing against Kion's leg, as Kion was the second one he saw when his eye's opened. Kion grinned at Jamal.

"Ah, his first word" Nala said proudly.

"Good boy" Kion said nuzzling his adopted son.

"Da-da" Jamal said as he licked Kion's face.

"Da-da will be back later, ok" Kion said reassuringly. Jamal grunted in response.

"I'm sorry but grandmother is here" Kion said apologetically, turning away to leave Jamal tried to follow.

"Come on little one time for your bath" Nala said, as she grabbed Jamal and Kion left the cave. He squirmed a bit but relaxed when Nala started to bath him.

Kion's POV:

As I walked out of the cave I started crying. as I held it in, in front of Jamal, my son. It's probably for the best that he thinks I'm his dad.

"Kion are you okay?" Kovu asked me concerned. I Just shook my head in response and began to whimper.

"It's okay Kion" Kovu whispered soothingly, while he hugged me.

"It's not okay my mate's badly injured and could die" I sobbed.

"She's strong, she will pull through" Kovu said reassuringly, stroking my neck.

"I'm going for a walk, wanna come" I said wiping my eyes with my paw.

"Yea sure, lead the way" Kovu replied to me.

* * *

Chapter 39-Cheetah's don't prosper:

3 hours earlier:

Narrator's POV:

"I'm back honey" Busara said pulling a small antelope carcase into his and Jasiri's den.

"Welcome back sting" Jasiri replied welcomingly.

"I got you a nice sized meal" Busara said as he dragged the carcase closer to his matriarch.

"I missed you" Jasiri said affectionately, nuzzling her mate.

"You too, now dig in." Busara replied pointing with his paw at the antelope carcass. Jasiri took his advice and bit into the antelope's meat.

"So I've been thinking" Jasiri said as she chewed away.

"What about?" Busara asked questioningly.

"Well the pup or pups could come anytime now" Jasiri stated.

"What about it?" Busara questioned.

"We should leave here as soon as" Jasiri suggested.

"When then?" Busara pondered.

"As soon as we've eaten" Jasiri stated with clear urgency.

"Sounds good to me" Busara said as he bit into the antelope's back left leg.

3 hours later:

"So how are you holding up Kovu" Kion asked after realising he hadn't thought about how Kovu was since this morning, only himself.

"Not very well" Kovu said lowly.

"You are good at hiding it" Kion admired.

"Well I had no choice but to when I was young" Kovu sighed.

"You know were not so different" Kion said with a realisation.

"I guess so" Kovu said agreeing.

"Something happened when I was in the cave" Kion said looking down.

"With Fuli?" Kovu questioned Kion with clear concern.

"No Jamal, he said his first word" Kion said sadly.

"It's a good thing, isn't it?" Kovu asked confused at Kion's expression.

"He called me da-da" Kion said lowly.

"Oh I see" Kovu replied understandingly.

"I shouldn't take that away from you" Kion uttered annoyed at himself.

"You didn't I did" Kovu stated harshly.

"What do you mean?" Kion asked taken aback.

"The reason Kiara gave Jamal to you and Fuli is because I was unlawful" Kovu said tearing up.

"You cheated on her!" Kion said shocked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen" Kovu said apologetically "It was an accident".

"I can't forgive you for what you did to her, but you have my thanks' for sticking by her till the end" Kion said acceptingly.

* * *

Chapter 40-Reunion:

They both heard a rustling as they passed a bush.

"Come out where we can see you" Kovu called instructively.

"Ok you've got us" Two hyenas said leaving the cover of the bush.

"Hyenas you're not welcome in these part's" Kion snarled.

"Is that how you greet old friend's" Jasiri asked sarcastically. Kion starred in confusion.

"Why are you here?" Kovu growled.

"I'm here to see Kion" Jasiri said excitedly.

"Hevi Kabisa, Jasiri is that you?" Kion asked surprised to see his old friend.

"Of course, who else" Jasiri said energetically.

"I've missed you" Kion said welcomingly, as he gave Jasiri a nuzzle. "And those this lucky guy" Kion said looking at Busara.

"I'm Busara, Jasiri's mate" Busara said dipping his head as a sign of respect.

"So what brings you here?" Kion asked Jasiri inquisitively.

"I wanted to take you up on your promise, I want sanctuary for me, Busara and our pup" Jasiri said. It was now that Kion noticed that she was expecting.

"I'm sure King Kovu will be happy for you two to join us" Kion said "Oh, where are my manor's, Jasiri this is Kovu" Kion said pointing at Jasiri then Kovu with his paw. "Kovu this is Jasiri" Kion then pointed back to Jasiri.

"Kion can I talk to you a second" Kovu said discreetly.

"Yea sure Kovu" Kion agreed "Can you two say here a second" Kion said to the two hyenas.

"We'll be right here" Jasiri replied for herself and mate. Kovu and Kion walked a few paces away to talk.

"Kion what are you thinking we can't let them stay" Kovu whispered.

"Kovu, Jasiri's not like Janja's clan she respects the circle of life" Kion whispered disagreeing with Kovu.

"What about the other's what will they say" Kovu whispered.

"You're the king, you have the final say" Kion whispered.

"I'm sorry Kion I can't let them stay" Kovu whispered apologetically.

"You have no choice" Kion replied in a whisper.

"Are you threatening me?" Kovu whispered in disbelief.

"No I'm stating a fact" Kion whispered "When Vitani's cub comes she won't have enough milk for Jamal".

"I see, Jasiri's his only hope" Kovu realised.

"So, can they stay" Kion asked.

"Only if Jasiri agrees to feed Jamal the rest of what he need's" Kovu reluctantly agreed.

"Ok let's tell them then" Kion said as he turned around and walk over to Jasiri and Busara, Kovu followed soon after.

"We have made a decision" Kovu informed.

"And?" Jasiri asked impatiently.

"You can stay, if you feed Kion's son" Kovu explained not wanting to go into detail about Jamal's true parentage.

"Deal" Jasiri agreed "Kion whose the lucky lady?" Jasiri said embarrassingly, rephrasing what Kion said earlier in the conversation.

"Um well…" Kion said blushing.

"We better get you two to pride rock it's getting late" Kovu said changing the subject.

"good point, lead on" Kion said awkwardly. Signalling the hyena couple to follow. The group started to walk towards pride rock.


	11. Part 11: Chapter's 41-44

Chapter 41-New pride member's:

As the group approached pride rock Kovu stopped abruptly.

"Jasiri and Busara you better wait out here, I will come for you when ready" Kovu instructed.

"We'll be waiting" Jasiri said excited that she can finally meet Kion's family.

"Kovu, I should wait with them we don't know how the other animal's will react" Kion suggested.

"Good idea" Kovu said looking back at Kion, he then looked forward again and Climbed up to The royal cave.

In the royal cave:

"So how have you been Nala?" Vitani asked, she was snuggled up to Fuli as her body temperature had dropped significantly.

"Even after what Simba's done, I already miss him" Nala said angry at herself for missing Simba.

"It's understandable, after all you two have been through" Vitani said reassuringly.

"Vitani, Nala I need to inform you of an event that has taken place" Kovu said.

"Just keep it quiet, Jamal's just gone to sleep" Nala informed Kovu, Jamal was curled up between his grandmother's front paws.

"Okay, we've Just gained two, soon to be three new pride member's" Kovu said indifferent.

"Well bring them in" Vitani said happily.

"Okay but be warned their different let's say" Kovu said as he turned to leave the cave. Just after he left the cave he walked to the top of the way down to the grass and signalled with his paw.

"Come on Kovu's ready for us" Kion said eagerly.

"Lead on" Jasiri instructed.

When they got up to Kovu, he had started to walk back towards the cave. The group entered the cave to a low growl, the growl was coming from Nala.

"Mother their friendly" Kion said reassuringly.

Nala ignored her son "How dare you come here after what your mother did" she shouted angrily at Jasiri. This caused Jamal to wake and start to cry.

"I'm not like her" Jasiri protested.

To everyone's surprise Nala burst into tears and ran off.

Kion thought about following but Jamal's cries convinced him otherwise.

"It's ok Jamal" Kion purred soothingly, as he stroked Jamal's head.

"Da-da" Jamal said as he whimpered. Kion laid down with his head facing Jamal, Jamal snuggled into Kion's mane. It wasn't long until he had calmed down and started to meow.

"Come on, he doesn't bite" Kion said invitingly "Well I guess does" he said as Jasiri came over and got bit in the paw.

"Hello their I'm Jasiri" Jasiri giggled as Jamal gave her a confused look as he hadn't seen a hyena before.

"Kion" Vitani said as she approached, Kion turned his head to look at her "Rafiki came and said to Keep Fuli warm".

"Ok I'll take over" Kion said offering, as he picked up Jamal by the scruff of his neck. He walked over to Fuli and placed Jamal next to her head then laid down with his side touching her.

"What happened?" Jasiri asked shocked at Fuli's predicament.

"My father threw her off of pride rock" Kion said tearing up "At my sister's funeral".

"Why would he do that?" Jasiri asked.

"He didn't like her being my mate" Kion said sadly.

"that's horrible, he should be proud that his son has found such a gem" Jasiri said complementing Fuli.

"If she was awake she would be thankful" Kion said appreciatively.

"And during your sister's funeral" Jasiri said in disgust. As she comforted Kion by putting her front right paw on his shoulder.

* * *

Chapter 42-Communication:

Kiara's POV:

"How could he?" Kiara asked shocked to the core.

"Life's been hard for him" Sarabi said defending her son "he lost his father too soon and he lost me too soon".

"Can he be helped?" Kiara asked wanting to help him.

"In time" Sarabi replied "but he's a long way from it and only you can help".

"Tell me what I have to do" Kiara said offering.

"There's two more things you need to see first, close your eyes" Sarabi instructed.

"Ok, here goes'" Kiara said closing her eye's as instructed.

 _"We will make them pay"_

 _"no things are bad enough already"_

 _"It's your plan"_

 _"But it's wrong"_

 _"If you don't execute the plan, I will kill your mate"_

 _"She's not my mate anymore"_

 _"But you still care for her, do you not?"_

 _"Of course, always"_

 _"Then execute the plan"_

 _"Ok, can we just go through it again"_

 _"Wait until the funeral, then when Fuli is saying her word's Kill her, but not until she's suffered"_

Kiara opened her eye's not wanting to see anymore.

"Who's he talking to?" Kiara asked her grandmother.

"I don't know for sure but…" Sarabi informed Kiara.

"But what?" Kiara asked impatiently.

"I think It's Scar" Sarabi said.

"How is that possible?" Kiara asked shocked.

"Well if my mate and Kion can communicate through realms, Then Your father and Scar can two" Sarabi stated.

"Oh that makes sense, that's what Kion does when he's alone" Kiara said "Well apart from paw himself" she giggled to herself.

"When the time is right you will need to talk to him and stop him listening to Scar" Sarabi said "but first there's some who would like to see you".

"Ok, where are they?" Kiara asked.

"Follow me" Sarabi said as she walked towards a white rock structure, which was mile's high. "They're in the lowest cave, I'll be around if you need me".

Kiara walked up to the cave and was met by a face she hadn't expected to see.

"Nuka?" she asked surprised that her brother in law was in heaven and not hell.

"I'm surprised you know who I am" Nuka said. He looked completely different here, his scruffy partly formed mane was now neat and fully formed. Kiara suspected that this is because he was malnourished when he was alive.

"It's nice to finally see you face to face" Kiara said warmly "But how comes your here".

"The gods gave me a second chance" Nuka informed Kiara.

"Is my little sis here" Kiara asked enthusiastically.

"Yea follow me she's inside" Nuka said leading Kiara into the cave.

* * *

Chapter 43-True colour's:

"We better proceed with the private funeral" Kovu announced.

"Someone better get my mother" Kion said in response.

"I'll get her" Jasiri offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Kion said disagreeing.

"She needs to see I'm different" Jasiri said reassuringly.

"Okay go but if she gets wound up just leave her" Kion suggested. After Kion said this Jasiri walked towards the exit with Busara following.

"Busara I need to do this alone" Jasiri said to her mate "Help with the funeral".

"Sure thing honey" Busara in agreeance.

"See you soon sting" Jasiri said as she nuzzled Busara, she then left the cave.

* * *

Jasiri's point of view:

When I left the cave I went to the edge of pride-rock and I looked around but saw no trace of Kion's mother, just as I lost hope of finding her I heard a faint whimper coming from below.

I walked down the stones that went up to the platform where the royal cave could be accessed. When I looked under the tip of pride rock I saw a curled up figure, it was Nala no doubt. When I walked up to her she had her paw's over her eye's "Nala" I called softly.

"What do you want Jasiri" Nala whimpered.

"I came to see if you were alright" I replied calmly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said" Nala sobered quietly, moving her paw's away from her eye's.

"It's okay" I said acceptingly, laying down next to her to give her comfort.

"It's just that I've lost so much recently, I'm an emotional wreck" She replied apologetically, with tear's still dripping from her eye's.

"You still have Kion and he need's you more than ever" I replied truthfully, as I wiped the tear's off her face with my paw.

"Thank you, you are right and you truly are different" She said seeing my true colour's.

"Thank you, King Kovu has announced that your daughter's private funeral will begin soon" I informed her.

"Okay we better go back to the cave" she said as she stood up.

"right behind you" I replied grinning, I also got up

* * *

"How can I help?, your majesty" Busara asked Kovu, dipping his head as he did.

"Well you can start by dropping the formality's" Kovu chuckled.

"Ok" Busara replied not understanding Kovu's sense of humour.

"When Rafiki returns can you help carry the queens body?" Kovu asked sadly.

"Anything to earn my keep" Busara replied.

"Good" Kovu responded "Here comes Rafiki now". Rafiki entered the cave with half a baobab fruit shell filled with water and another filled with some herb's.

"My king" Rafiki greeted Kovu.

"We're continuing with the private funeral" Kovu announced.

"Ok I just need to speak to Kion first, alone" Rafiki said with grim expression.

"Come on everyone, let's leave them to it" Kovu called out. As he walked out of the cave followed by his half-sister. Busara was about to follow but was stopped.

* * *

Chapter 44-Fuli's injury's:

"Busara, fancy seeing you here" Rafiki said as he greeted the hyena.

"King Kovu kindly allowed me and my matriarch into these lands' and his pride" Busara responded.

"So how is Jasiri and your pup?" Rafiki asked.

"their doing well" Busara replied.

"Wait you two know each over?" Kion asked surprised.

"dat is true" Rafiki said confirming "Busara was worried for Jasiri and their pup, so he came to my tree for advice".

"I better leave you two to it" Busara said turning towards the cave exit.

"indeed" Rafiki agreed, Busara proceeded to leave the cave.

"So what are the extent of Fuli's injury's" Kion asked hopeful that she'll be fine.

"Both her right legs are broken; her front right leg will heal but I am doubtful that her back one will heal properly due to the bite" Rafiki said informing Kion.

"So she's gonna be fine apart from her back right leg" Kion said with his spirit's lifted.

"I'm afraid not" Rafiki said solemnly.

"But you said" Kion said tearing up.

"Her skull is cracked, which could be a sign of something far worse" Rafiki told Kion.

"Like what?" Kion sobered, which made Jamal get distressed.

"If she wakes, she might not remember who you are or who she is" Rafiki informed grimly.

"Da-da" Jamal said as his ear's dropped, thinking it was his fault.

"It's ok Jamal, it's not your fault" Kion said as his tear's slowed down, he then stroked Jamal's head.

"Kion can you help me give this water to her?" Rafiki asked.

"Ok" Kion answered calmly.

"Can you hold her jaw open" Rafiki instructed. Kion obeyed by first gently lifting her head, he then put his paw under her upper jaw keeping her head up so her lower jaw could fall open.

"you better hold her lower jaw, just in case this trigger's an involuntary reaction" Rafiki instructed further, So Kion used his other front paw to hold her lower Jaw. As Rafiki poured the shell of water into Fuli's mouth, Kion could feel her jaw trying to close but he overpowered it.

"Ok all done" Rafiki said "When she wakes give these to her" he said pointing at the shell filled with herb's he had laid down to the side of the cave.

"Okay, can you tell the other's I'm not coming" Kion asked Rafiki "I need to look after Fuli and Jamal".

"I will and I'm sure your sister will understand" Rafiki said acceptingly "I will come and check on her first thing tomorrow" as he got ready to leave.

"Ok see you then" Kion said, as Rafiki left the cave.

"We better get you asleep, the sun will be setting soon" Kion purred, just as he said this Jamal let out a squeaky yawn.

"I think I might join you, today's been a long day" Kion yawned. Kion pulled Jamal close and laid his own head down, Jamal then snuggled up to Kion' warm mane.

 **I'm looking for a new cover image, so if any of you have a suitable image or want to make one for this fan-fiction, please email me contact email is in my profile info.**


	12. Part 12: Chapter's 45-48

Chapter 45-final preparation:

When Rafiki walked out of the cave he was met by Kovu

"we're just about ready to start, we just need to wait for Nala and Jasiri".

"Kion told me to say dat he won't be coming" Rafiki informed Kovu.

"He should be here" Kovu stated.

"someone has to look after Fuli and Jamal" Rafiki said.

"I guess" Kovu agreed.

"Kovu" Nala called as she and Jasiri approached them.

"I see you two have made up" Kovu said relived.

"Can I ask you something?" Nala asked.

"Sure, especially for my mate's mother" Kovu said.

"I've changed my mind" Nala said "Can I help carry Kiara's body?".

"of course" Kovu agreed, "Busara come here a min" he then called Busara over.

"Yes Kovu" Busara answered as he walked over.

"Change of plan's Nala's now going to help me" Kovu explained.

"Who am I to deny a mother the chance" Busara said in full understanding.

"Can you and Jasiri follow up the back" Kovu asked.

"done" Jasiri agreed. Then Jasiri and Busara went to the back of the gathering.

"Kovu we have two visitor's where do you want them" Vitani asked.

"who are they" Kovu asked trying to locate them.

"don't you remember where Sarafina went" Vitani asked.

"Oh yes, she went to get princess Tiifu and Zuri" Kovu remembered "Ok put them behind me and Nala".

"Kovu now that everyone is in place we should get Kiara" Nala suggested.

"Ok let's get her" Kovu agreed they both padded off to the lower cave where Kiara's body was.

When they got in the cave Kiara's lifeless body was just as beautiful as when she was alive, or so Kovu thought anyway.

When Kovu and Nala emerged from the cave they took their position's at the front of the procession, when Vitani took her place next to her brother and Sarafina took her place next to her daughter they set off. Behind them was Tiifu and Zuri. Tiifu was unable to look at Kiara's body and was in tear's being comforted by her sister. Rafiki was behind them with stuff for the ceremony, a gourd full of a purple liquid.

Bringing up the rear was Jasiri and Busara, neither had ever been to a royal funeral so in a way they were looking forward to the rest of it. When they approached the graveyard they could feel the warm atmosphere that Kion and Kiara felt at their grandmother's funeral.

* * *

Chapter 46-The circle of life:

As the procession arrived at the new grave, Kovu and Nala laid Kiara's body down next to the grave. Then everyone formed a line facing the grave, with Nala and Kovu in the middle. On the left going away from Nala was Sarafina, Tiifu and Zuri. On the right going away from Kovu was Vitani, Jasiri and Busara.

Rafiki had gone nearer the grave and turned to face the other's, he started his speech "Like her Sister she has left us too soon, but she was not alone in her darkest hour's her Mate was there for her always and never broke his wedding vowel's right to the end" This caused Kovu to look down at the ground guiltily, but luckily only his sister noticed, one of the few he told about his misdeeds.

"If you wish to pay personal respects, now is the time" Rafiki stated.

Kovu was the first to step forward, he padded over to Kiara's body and laid down next to her and nuzzled his deceased mate. he then whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry Kiara I wished I could turn back time and right my wrong's, I hope you can see it in your heart to forgive me" tears were now raining down from his eye's, he got up and returned to his place.

Next was Nala who was on the verge of tearing up, she slowly walked over to her daughter's body and started to stroke her head. "I'll miss you buttercup, you are still a cub to me and no mother should outlive their cub" Nala sobbed, she then walked back to her place and laid down with tears in her eyes.

Vitani walked over next and put her head across Kiara's neck. "I'll support your brother and cub as much as I can, I'll miss you" Vitani sniffled, she moved her head and went to comfort her brother.

Sarafina went next and licked her granddaughter's ear. "at Sarabi's funeral I made her a promise but I failed, I won't this time. I promise that I will help your brother through this, but to do so Fuli need's to live or I fear he will lose him-self like his great uncle scar did. Please don't let her die." With this Sarafina went back to her daughter and laid down next to her, purring gently.

Now came Jasiri and Busara who stood a respectful distance from Kiara's body. "The second time me and your brother met he talked highly of you and your relationship, I envied you two. I wished me and Janja had that kind of brother, sister love" Jasiri said envious. Jasiri walked into her place followed by Busara.

Last but not least came Tiifu and Zuri. As they approached Tiifu couldn't look at Kiara's body and tried to run back but was stopped by her sister "Tiifu stop this" Zuri said coldly.

"I don't want to" Tiifu sobbed. Zuri purred into her ear to comfort her.

"You need to say goodbye" Zuri told her sister.

"I'm not looking" Tiifu whimpered.

"You don't need to" Zuri said nuzzling her sister.

"Okay" Tiifu agreed reluctantly and started to slowly walk towards kiara's body.

"Here we are" Zuri said as they both got to Kiara. Zuri put her front left paw on her and used her other paw to put Tiifu's left paw on her. "We will miss you and we wish we could have visited you more" Zuri said sadly, she then tugged at her sister to get her attention then they both walked back to the line.

Rafiki now continued the ceremony "Now she will receive the mark of the young, which is for those who die before their time" Rafiki walked in front of kiara's face and applied a streak of purple juice across each of her cheek's.

"Nala as you are her only parent here, the honour is yours" Rafiki said honouring tradition, Nala went to her daughter's side and roll her body into the grave. She then picked up a lump of mud and sprinkled it over her daughter's body and cried not just because of the death of her daughter but also because this reminded her of her ex-mate. then everyone did the same and soon she was completely buried.

After this was done the sun set, on one of the saddest day's in the recent history of the pride land's.

* * *

Chapter 47-Living in the past:

"Come on we better get back to pride rock" Kovu said in a rush to get back "Zuri, Tiifu you two can sleep in the royal cave tonight" both sisters gave a appreciative grin back.

Jasiri suddenly fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Jasiri what's happening" Busara asked concerned for her mate.

"What do you think" Jasiri growled.

"the pup's coming" Busara said panicking.

"We need to get her to the birthing cave" Nala instructed "put her on my back" as she laid down next to Jasiri.

"Okay" Busara said as he calmed down. He then tried to put Jasiri on Nala's back but failed, so Kovu helped him and they collectively managed to.

"Okay let's go" Nala said as she stood up, Jasiri let out a pained howl.

"We'll be there soon" Busara said reassuringly as they set off.

* * *

A few minutes later:

"Vitani come in with me" Nala instructed and Vitani did as asked.

Busara went to follow but was stopped by Rafiki "I'm sorry you can't enter, only female's and Sherman allowed for now".

"Fair enough, I'll wait here then" Busara replied as he laid down outside the cave.

"The rest of you better get some sleep" Kovu suggested, without hesitation the rest of them entered the royal cave.

When Tiifu entered she saw Fuli and padded up to her. When she got closer she saw the state she was in, which made her collapse in tear's and covered her eye's with her paw's. This woke Kion and Jamal up.

"Kion what happened" Zuri asked shocked.

"My fa-Simba threw her off of pride rock" Kion said sighing.

"Where is he now?" Zuri asked, as she nuzzled her sister.

"far away from here, he's been exiled" Kion informed.

Tiifu was still crying when Jamal decided to play with her ear and batted it. She moved her paw's so she could she the perpetrator, when she saw Jamal her face lit up.

"Ah, you're your such an adorable little lioness" Tiifu purred softly, to which Jamal grunted.

"He's male" Kion correct Tiifu.

"Is he yours?" Tiifu asked softly.

"He was my sister's, but she let me and Fuli have him" Kion told her.

"What about Kovu" Tiifu asked confused.

"Well…" Kion said thinking of a half-lie "He's too busy to look after him".

"Da-da" Jamal meowed as he laid between Kion's paw's again.

"Kion I'm sorry I haven't talked to you since your accident, I…" Tiifu took in a deep breath "I blamed you for what happened".

"I understand, you wanted me and only me to be your mate" Kion said understanding.

"you still can" Tiifu said kissing Kion on the lip's, to this Kion pushed her head away.

"Tiifu!" Zuri growled "We're going NOW!".

"I won't do it again" Tiifu said regretfully.

"your gonna leave with me now willingly or I'll make you" Zuri snarled.

"fine I'll go" Tiifu reluctantly agreed and stormed out the cave.

"I'm sorry she can't control herself when she's in heat, It's best if we go" Zuri said apologetically, Kion just nodded, she then went after her sister.

* * *

Chapter 48-Hakuna Matata:

Simba's POV:

After I got exiled I made my way to the jungle where I grew up and still would be welcomed. When I got there I looked around to re-familiar myself with my home where I spent two and a quarter years of my life.

Narrator's POV:

"Timon, Pumbaa are you here?" Simba called out.

The pair walked out from behind a bush "good to see you buddy" Timon said welcomingly.

"You came back finally" Pumbaa said hugging his pal.

"I'm sorry I've been busy recently" Simba apologised.

"So what happened?" Timon asked.

"Well Kiara's given birth to a beautiful male cub and…" Simba said gloomily.

"Does he have a name?" Pumbaa interrupted.

"Pumbaa let him finish" Timon said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry" Pumbaa apologised.

"She's passed" Simba said sadly.

"shouldn't you be with your mate?" Pumbaa asked.

"We broke up" Simba said sighing.

"good on ya" Timon said.

"Timon" Pumbaa snorted.

"I came here to take my mind off it" Simba lied.

"I know what will help for that" Timon said "Ready".

"Yes" Simba replied.

"Hakuna matata

What a wonderful phrase" Timon sung.

"Hakuna matata

Ain't no passing craze" Pumbaa sang.

"It means no worries

For the rest of our day's" Simba sung.

* * *

Back at pride rock:

Zuri's POV:

As I left the cave I heard a low growl "Get off me" Kovu growled.

When I looked towards Kovu I saw that my sister had pinned him down and was seductively purring.

"Tiifu get off the king" Zuri snarled at her sister. Tiifu didn't move so Kovu gently bit Tiifu's paw causing her to stumble off of him, Kovu got up when she did.

"Explain yourself" Kovu commanded Tiifu.

"well I…" Tiifu stuttered.

"I'll handle this Tiifu" Zuri ordered "I'm sorry Kovu I shouldn't have brought her"

"Zuri don't" Tiifu pleaded.

"My sister's in heat and when she is, she loses control" Zuri said, Causing Tiifu to blush.

"Can you keep a close eye on her then?" Kovu asked.

"I'm taking her home" Zuri announced.

"Okay then, have a safe return home" Kovu said.

"We will, bye" Zuri said and Tiifu waved her paw. They both then walked down pride rock.

 **Community appreciation.**

 **JustSomeGuy23-for writing 3 Long reviews, one of which is 323 words' long for recent part's.**

 **storytoy-for writing 4 short reviews' for recent part's.**

 **I would also like to thank all reviewer's and people who have PM'ed me.**


	13. Part 13: Chapter's 49-52

Chapter 49-A pup and cub:

In the birthing cave:

Narrator's POV:

"when can I start pushing?" Jasiri asked.

"When you have a contraction every few second's" Nala told Jasiri.

"Jasiri do you mind if I watch? so I know what to do" Vitani asked.

"No I don't mind, it's okay" Jasiri responded.

"Vitani are you okay?" Nala asked concerned, as Vitani had started to breath heavily.

"My cub's coming" Vitani roared in pain.

"That's not good" Rafiki exclaimed, as Vitani had started to bleed heavily from her private region.

"What's not good" Vitani asked panicking.

"It's fine we just need the cub out fast" Rafiki said trying to keep her calm.

"Jasiri, Vitani need's me desperately" Nala said with great urgency.

"It's fine the pup isn't quite ready yet" Jasiri said understandingly.

"Nala can you instruct her" Rafiki said pointing to Vitani, Nala went to Vitani's side.

"Now Vitani what I'm about to do is not gonna be nice" Rafiki said informing her.

"do it" Vitani said impatiently, Rafiki started reaching into her.

"argh" Vitani cried in pain as he did so.

"It's okay sweetie" Nala purred in Vitani's ear, she then nuzzled Vitani reasurringly.

"I've got hold of the cub" Rafiki said.

"Now you need to push on every contraction and Rafiki will pull" Nala instructed.

"Okay" Vitani clarified, as she got another contraction.

"Push" Nala instructed, Vitani did as instructed and pushed.

"And again" Nala instructed again, Vitani pushed as much as she could.

"I can't push anymore" Vitani said covered in sweat.

"Just once more, you're doing well" Nala purred comfortingly.

"here goes'" Vitani said as she took a deep breath in and pushed one last time with all her might.

"A beautiful little girl" Rafiki said now that the cub was out, as he passed the cub to Nala.

"What do you want to name her?" Nala asked as she laid the cub between Vitani's front paw's.

"I was thinking Bora" Vitani informed Nala, as she started to lick her cub.

"That's fitting" Nala agreed starring at cub. She was a mirror image of her mother, but with unknown coloured eye's.

"I know; she will have the life I never had" Vitani said happily.

"Vitani I have managed to stop the bleeding" Rafiki relived, but he was covered with blood.

"Ha, that's hilarious" Jasiri said giggling. Nala turned to face her.

"Is it a he or she?" Nala asked seeing that Jasiri had delivered her pup.

"It's a she" Jasiri relied "And she's called Nafasi".

* * *

Chapter 50-Awakining:

The next morning in the royal cave:

Fuli's POV:

When I started to wake, I was in immense pain. My head was killing me, I also had a lot of pain in my legs and side.

I had lost all strength emotionally and physically, so tear's started to roll down my face. I started to whimper as well.

"Fuli!" Kion said to me relived but I could not reply due to the pain.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Kion said shedding tears of joy, as he nuzzled me like he never had before. I grimaced in pain.

"Rafiki left some herbs for the pain" Kion said as he went to the shell, he then slid it over to me and I ate the herbs from it.

"Mmmm" Jamal purred, as he rubbed against my face.

"I've been trying to teach him to say ma-ma" Kion said proud that Jamal had tried.

I tried to get up but was held down by my mate "You should move as little as possible for at least a few weeks" he told me so I obeyed.

"W-at ha-pp" I tried to ask what happened but I could barely talk.

"your speech?" Kion asked me concerned. I just shrugged my left shoulder.

"Well me and Vitani brought you here" Kion sighed.

"be-f" I asked still un able to talk properly.

"You don't remember?" Kion said really concerned, so I shook my head gently in response.

"When you were speaking at my sis's public funeral Simba attacked you and ended up throwing you from pride rock" He said to me miserably. Jamal had now started to lick the tears from my face.

"wait here a sec I have something for you" Kion said as he left the cave. Before I had a chance to think what it could be he returned with a single rose bud in his mouth. He walked over to me and placed it down in front of me and Jamal.

"What happened to you has made me realise, that life's too short to wait" Kion said grinning, I grinned back.

"Fuli" Kion said still grinning as he crouched his back leg's "Will you marry me?".

I kissed him in response, he kissed back and we locked tongue's. we were interrupted when Jamal tried to eat the rose.

"Don't eat that" Kion said panicking "drop it" but this made him chew it more.

"give it to daddy" Kion pleaded as he grabbed part of the rose that was sticking out of Jamal's mouth, in desperation he tried pulling it but Jamal wouldn't let go. I just giggled finding the situation funny, I can still do that at least.

"Fuli now's not the time" Kion said annoyed that I was finding this situation funny. Kion's mother walked into the cave at this moment.

"Mother can I have some help" Kion asked stuck for idea's.

"now that's a tricky one" Nala said seeing the rose in Jamal's mouth "But I have an idea".

"what?" Kion asked her.

"you need to cover his nose, so he will have to open his mouth to breath" Nala told Kion.

"okay if you're sure" Kion responded unsure, he laid down, he then put one paw behind Jamal's head and one over his nose. Jamal started to squirm to try and break free but gave up and opened his mouth, Kion pulled the rose out of his mouth.

Jamal then started to cry, "I'm sorry but I had to" Kion said apologetically but to no effect.

"Ki Ja" I said pointing with my front left paw at Jamal.

"I don't understand" Kion replied.

"She wants to comfort Jamal" Nala said looking at me, I nodded.

"Okay" Kion said passing Jamal to me.

* * *

Chapter 51-new additions:

Narrator's POV:

"Did you want something mother?" Kion asked questioningly.

"Yes, Vitani and Jasiri gave birth late last night" Nala said grinning.

"Ja-si?" Fuli asked surprised.

"yes, after what happened me and Kovu went for a walk and found Jasiri and her mate Busara" Kion explained. Fuli nodded understandingly in response.

"Is Jamal hungry?" Nala asked, Jamal meowed in response.

"I think so" Kion said.

"I can take him to Vitani and Jasiri" Nala offered.

"Yea go ahead" Kion replied.

"come on beatiuty" Nala purred, she then picked up Jamal by his scruff in her mouth and left the cave.

Kion then laid face to face to Fuli and kissed her passionately, she purred afterward.

"I was so worried that you would die" Kion said.

"W-at is wr-ng w-th me?" Fuli asked in response.

"both you right legs are broke and because your back one was badly bit Rafiki doubt's it will heal properly" Kion said sadly "and some of your rib's are broken. You also have a crack in your skull'".

"L-ck" Fuli said.

"I guess" Kion replied not quite sure.

"Kion, Fuli" Sarafina called as she entered the cave dragging a small carcass with her.

"grandmother" Kion said happy to see her.

"I've brought you two some food" Sarafina said as she dragged the carcass right up to them.

"Thanks'" Kion replied "When I've eaten can you watch Fuli".

"Of course, you look like you need some air" Sarafina replied. Kion and Fuli dug in, Fuli ate like she hadn't eaten for weeks and so her face got covered blood.

"here, let me help you with that" Kion offed as he started to lick Fuli's face.

Fuli smiled at him and Sarafine appreciatively, Kion for cleaning her face and Sarafina for bringing the food.

"No problem" Sarafina said in return.

"See you later Fuli" Kion said kissing her forehead.

"s-ya" Fuli replied.

* * *

Kion's POV:

when I walked out of the cave, my eye's started to tear up. How can he do this, rune my life and Fuli's for what? He had everything he could have wanted two loving cub's, a mate and the pride land's. It doesn't make sense. I better get a drink; I haven't drunk for way to long.

5 minutes later:

When I arrived at the water hole there was no one else there, so I walked to the water's edge and lapped up the water as fast as I could and then I closed my eyes. Why does he hate me? All I wanted was my Father's love. Unless, the roar. He is scared I'll become like Scar or that's his plan to make me like him and he would be the hero.

I should just forget about him; he is no longer a danger to me or my family. "Kill him and that will be true"

"Who's their" I gargled, When I opened my eyes I realised that I was drowning and broke out of my trance.

"Kion" Ono called concerned, the next thing I remember is blacking out.

* * *

Chapter 52-Guardian's:

Narrator's POV:

"I'll get him" Beshe said as he entered the water. He swam over to Kion and lifted him above the Water with his head.

When he left the water he was joined by ono and Bunga. He gently put Kion down onto his side, Kion started to breathe again and coghed up water. Then he tried to get up.

"Take it easy you nearly drowned" Bunga said, stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry I sacred you lot" Kion said apologetically.

"all that matters is that you are ok" Beshe said thankfully.

"We need to have talk about the guard" Kion informed them.

"Shouldn't we wait until Fuli wake's?" Ono suggested.

"She has" Kion said making everyone feel relieved.

"Zuka zama, wait are we waiting for let's go" Bunga said impatiently.

"Ok, but just a warning she's not in the best condishion" Kion warned "I'll lead the way" Kion said setting off, the rest of the guard followed.

* * *

In the birthing den:

Jamal already got half his fill from Jasiri so he waddled over to Vitani and Bora. He then starting sucling on Vitani's teat, when he was full he turned his attention to bora. He batted her ear playfully, making her wine.

"Pl" Jamal said to Vitani, in confusion.

"She's too young to play" Vitani told him.

* * *

Back at the royal cave:

Fuli had a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon" Nala said reassuringly, she had only just switched places with her mother.

Fuli heard a noise at the cave entrance so she lifted her head and looked.

"Ki" She said as Kion entered the cave.

"Fuli I'm back with some friend's" Kion said as the rest of the guard entered the cave.

"Hi" they echoed, Fuli grinned in response.

"Mother do you mind leaving; we need to have a guard meeting" Kion asked politely.

"No it's fine" Nala said getting up, she then left the cave.

"What's the matter Fuli, lion got your tongue" Bunga said jokingly.

"Bunga that isn't funny, she can't speak properly Since what happened to her" Kion said defensively.

"Oh" Bunga said ashamed.

"so, what did you want to talk about" Ono asked getting right to the point.

"Well, Fuli probably won't be able to run again because of her leg and we have a cub to look after" Kion said sighing, Fuli nodded understandingly.

"So does that mean?" Beshe asked.

"I'm disbanding the guard" Kion said with a heavy sigh.

"What about the hyena's?" Bunga asked.

"The hyenas haven't been seen since Janja found a mate and we have more than enough lionesses now to defend if the need arises" Kion said pointing out the fact's.

"good point" Bunga said with a realisation.


	14. Part 14: Chapter's 53-56

Chapter 53-Kion and Kovu:

Later that evening:

Narrator's POV:

"Jamal time for your bath" Kion purred as he picked Jamal up by his scruff and laid him between Fuli's paw's.

Jamal meowed happily in response. Both Kion and Fuli started licking him clean. Jamal then started to purr contently, as he liked both his parent's bathing him.

Kovu was standing in the entrance to the cave watching, he was clearly disheartened. Fuli noticed and stared at him, making Kion turn to look.

"Kovu I didn't see you there, care to join us?" Kion offered invitingly.

"Sure" Kovu said sounding unsure, He then walked over to the three and sat with Kion to his left, Fuli to the right and Jamal in front.

"We still haven't washed his head" Kion told Kovu. Kovu then started to lick Jamal's head, while Fuli was licking his neck. During the process of bathing him Kovu's and Fuli's tongues touched, causing Kovu to trigger.

He pulled away and teared up. He got up and stumbled over to the plinth, where he collapsed in emotional pain looking away from the group and whimpered like a cub.

"Kiara I'm so sorry" Kovu whimpered. Kion left Jamal with Fuli and walked behind Kovu.

"It's my fault" Kovu said still whimpering "it was the stress that killed you, the stress I caused".

"Kovu?" Kion called softly. Kovu just looked at his silhouette, which was blurred due to the tear's.

"Blaming yourself won't bring her back" Kion said honestly, as he laid down next to a grieving Kovu.

"what I did is unforgivable" Kovu replied guiltily.

"Do right by her and she will forgive" Kion said truthfully and he put his front right leg over Kovu's shoulder's.

Kovu looked at Kion and realised that he was also crying. he then rolled onto his side and put his front leg's around Kion's neck, hugging him comfortingly and in response Kion snuggled up to Kovu's mane. They stayed like that until they both were asleep.

Jamal was asleep as well between Fuli's paw's, Fuli was looking at Kovu and Kion. In a way she was jealous as Kion usually hid his emotions but was sharing it, with Kovu and not her.

* * *

In Kion's dream:

"Kiongozi or should I say my successor" Scar said with an evil laugh and grin to go with it.

"Go to hell Scar" Kion said angrily.

"I'm already there, you see" Scar said.

"Leave me alone" Kion growled.

"If you don't do what I ask, I will kill your beloved Fuli" Scar said threateningly.

"Your mind game's don't work on me" Kion said defiantly.

"They will, they always do" Scar cackled.

"Go before I make you" Kion snarled.

"Why all the hostility, I'm trying to help you?" Scar lied.

"ROAR" Kion used the roar of the elder's.

"That's not possible" Scar said in disbelief that the roar of the elder's worked here, as he disintegrated into dust.

"Brother" Kiara called from behind Kion.

* * *

Chapter 54-Kion's dream:

"Sis" Kion called in surprise as he turned to see his sister.

"You guessed right" Kiara said grinning.

"I've missed you Sis" Kion said as he nuzzled his sister.

"You too, you too bro" Kiara said returning the nuzzle.

"Kovu is a wreck, I shouldn't have told you about it" Kion said regretting.

"You did the right thing, I needed to know the truth" Kiara said thankfully.

"So what specifically do you want?" Kion asked eagerly.

"Eager as always I see" Kiara replied "there's something I need you to do"

"What is it" Kion asked impatiently.

"I need you to forgive our father, when he comes back" Kiara pleaded.

"I can't, I won't! Not after what he did to me and Fuli" Kion said stubbornly.

"Kion stop being so selfish and think about the bigger picture, not just you and Fuli" Kiara said raising her voice.

"I am, if he's away from the pride land's the entire pride is safe including Jamal" Kion shouted annoyed.

"I don't want to argue" Kiara sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you" Kion said apologetically.

"I just want you to think about it, if you can't forgive at least show mercy" Kiara said.

"Okay I will do" Kion agreed reluctantly.

"Can I ask something else" Kiara asked

"Okay" Kion replied.

"So how is my cub?" Kiara asked.

"He's fine but he tried to play with bora making her wine" Kion said smiling.

"Like mother, like son" Kiara said reminiscing of when she did that.

"The difference being he is a young cub and you were a young adult" Kion said giggling.

"In my defence I had never seen or being near a new born cub, well except little Sis" Kiara said laughing.

"How is she?" Kion asked remembering what happened.

"Fine but she's kind of annoyed that she will be a cub until Father and Mother join us, you as well" Kiara said.

"I've always wanted to know how that work's" Kion said.

"I have to go now, say hi to Fuli for me" Kiara said smiling "actually don't do that and don't tell anyone about our talk".

"I won't, you have my word" Kion promised "bye sis".

"One last thing if you need advice you can talk to me, just like how you do with Mufasa" Kiara informed "bye bro".

* * *

Chapter 55-Simba's dream:

In Simba's dream:

Simba was in middle of his usual nightmare, holding on to the rock face for dear life. Scar appeared above him reaching out. just as he was about to dig his claw's in he turned into Kiara.

"Grab my paw" Kiara pleaded. Her father wasted no time and grabbed her paw. Kiara pulled him up on to the ledge.

"Flower?" Simba asked in shock.

"Daddy" Kiara said happy to see her father, as she nuzzled him.

"How did you get here?" Simba asked in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter; all that matters is that I'm here" Kiara said grinning.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been with you in your last moment's" Simba said apologetically.

"You can apologise to me when your dead, It's Kion you need to apologise too" Kiara said truthfully.

"Theirs's no point, he will never forgive me" Simba said.

"Maybe not but if you show him you are sorry, he may give you a chance of redemption" Kiara said softly.

"I can't go back, my anger and Scar will make me do something again" Simba said disheartened.

"Scar's no longer a problem" Kiara informed her father.

"How come?" Simba asked in disbelief.

"his connection to the main realm has been damaged, allowing me to overwhelm his connection" Kiara said informatively.

"how has the connection been damaged?" Simba asked.

"Well because Kion has the mark he has a special connection to the two spiritual realm's, allowing him to use the roar on scar in his dream's which damaged Scar's spirit" Kiara stated.

"So Kion has in a way helped me" Simba had a realisation.

"Yes but you still have to deal with your anger" Kiara informed.

"How?" Simba asked.

"I don't have that answer, but when you have found it you must return to the pride land's" Kiara said.

"And what about Kovu, he would kill me if I returned" Simba said.

"he won't kill, that's why you need to return" Kiara sighed "there's a danger returning".

"When?" Simba asked.

"In two mwezi's" Kiara informed.

"I will do my upmost to sort myself out by then" Simba promised.

"That's all I ask" Kiara said relived that she managed to persuade her father.

"I love you flower" Simba said warmly hugging his daughter.

"I love you too daddy" Kiara said embracing the hug. "We're out of time I'm afraid" Kiara said not wanting to go yet.

"Ok, bye then flower" Simba said kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"See you soon" Kiara said grinning, as she faded away.

* * *

Chapter 56-The truth:

The next morning in the Jungle:

The trio were at a clear spring getting their mourning drink.

"So what do you want to do today, Simba" Timon asked.

"Well I was thinking I might go hunting" Simba said to his two comrade's shock.

"If you stay here you follow the laws of Hakuna matata" Timon said dismayed.

"I need to blow off some steam and this is the only way" Simba pleaded.

"Tell us the truth and you can" Pumbaa said.

"Simba what is he talking about" Timon asked suspicious.

"I lied about why I came" Simba with his head dipped in shame "But how did you know Pumbaa?" He asked.

"Because I told him" Nala said coming out from behind a bush.

"Nala?" Simba said surprised that she was here "I'm so sorry Nala".

"No I'm sorry, I should have done more to help you" Nala said apologetically hugging Simba.

"Can someone care to elaborate" Timon waving his front paws around "What's gone on" Timon shouted.

"I owe you that" Simba stated "I did something terrible"

"Where have I heard this before" Timon said pretending to not remember "oh yes now I remember, the first film".

"Timon Let him explain" Pumbaa grunted.

"I guess I should let Simba explain" Timon said acting oblivious to Pumbaa's death stare.

"It all started when my mother died, I Blamed Kion for it so I abused him as recently as a few days ago" Timon's expressions were priceless "I even hurt Nala when she comforted him". This caused Nala to shiver "But recently I've been doing stuff to Fuli".

"So what's better a lioness or a cheetahess?" Timon asked, Nala growled at him in response.

"It wasn't like that" Simba informed "When she and my son where mating I pulled him off her, making her bleed and the next day I threw her off of pride rock" Simba admitted "I killed her" he hung his head in shame.

"You didn't kill her" Nala informed him.

"How did she survive?" Simba asked relived.

"Luck, but she won't fully recover" Nala said sadly "her leg where you bit it won't fully heal and she can't talk properly".

"I don't deserve you Nala, I'm a monster" Simba said with a tear in his eye.

"Monster's don't regret their action's" Nala said disagreeing "you have made mistake's but want to fix them" She kissed Simba on the cheek.

"Yea, what she said" Pumbaa said forgivingly.

"We're here to help buddy" Timon said.

"You three are true friend's" Simba said gratefully "Nala I hope we can rebuild our love, thank you for not turning away from me" he then hugged them all.

* * *

Back at pride rock on the ledge:

"Grandmother, have you seen mother" Kion asked his grandmother.

"She's gone" Sarafina informed him.

"Gone where?" Kion asked in shock.

"She didn't say, but she said that she will be gone awhile" Sarafina replied.

"When did she leave?" Kion asked.

"Last night, but she said don't look for her" Sarafina stated. Kion started to tear up.

"I need her more than ever" Kion sobbed.

"Kion don't be silly, you're a fully grown Lion" Sarafina said softly, she then nuzzled her grand cub comfortingly "This is how your mother deal's with emotional hardships".

"Your right I can cope without her" Kion said wiping the tear's from his face.

 **Authors note's:**

 **Their will most likely be 2-3 more part's but I might also have the epilogue as a separate part.**

 **As always I appreciate all review, question's, PM's.**

 **Feel three to PM any question's or put them in a review.**

 **Last thing, can all reviewer's try to add more detail about what's good, bad and your thought's as it help's me to improve my writing and the story.**

 **-zGUILTYSP4RT4Nz**


	15. Part 15: Chapter's 57-60

**This took a while since I've been quite ill recently, so I wasn't able to work on this. Next update should be in a week or so, but since it might me the last part it might be longer as I'm a perfectionist and won't upload until I'm fully happy with it.**

Chapter 57-Love and marriage:

Two months later in the royal cave:

Narrator's POV:

It was just Kion and Fuli in there as they were getting ready for the ceremony.

"So, I was thinking" Kion said.

"W-at ab-t?" Fuli asked intrigued.

"Well we haven't mated since before what happened, so I was thinking tonight would be…" Kion said but was interrupted by Fuli Kissing him.

"I take that as a yes" Kion grinned, Fuli did the same back.

"We haven't got much time; so do you want some help cleaning your fur?" Kion asked wanting to help.

Fuli nodded in response. Kion then started to lick her back right leg, as Fuli had been unable to as she was unable to bend or straighten it to clean it without a lot of pain. She cringed as Kion licked where the bite had occurred.

* * *

Outside the cave:

"Everyone remember where you need to be and make sure your cub's stay with you" Kovu instructed.

"Uncle Kovu where do you want me" Jamal asked excitedly, as he was looking forward to the wedding of his parent's.

"Oh, sorry I forgot" Kovu replied "How about you stay with me, I have a very important job for you"

"Oh boy, what is the very important job?" Jamal asked enthusiastically.

"I need you to roar for your mummy" Kovu said softly.

"When?" Jamal asked.

"Straight after your daddy" Kovu informed him.

"Ok I will" Jamal said grinning.

"Kovu" Nala called as she walked up the rocks to the platform.

"Nala, Long time no see" Kovu said welcomingly, Jamal hid behind his leg's.

"I know, but I'm back" Nala said hugging Kovu "I wouldn't miss my son's wedding for the world " Jamal peaked out cocking his head in confusion.

"So your my Grandmother?" Jamal asked confused as he came out from behind Kovu's leg.

"Yes I am" Nala said grinning as she stroked the back of his head.

"Good to hear it. We're about to start can you sit between my Sister and your mother?" Kovu asked.

"Yes that's fine" Nala said looking nervous as she looked to where she had come from.

The rest of the lionesses and the hyeana's got into place in a U shape. Jasiri, Busara and Nafasi were at one end of the u-shape with Queen Tiifu and Princess Zuri to their left. Tiifu had become queen recently, of her pride, as her mother had passed. On the other end was Kovu, Jamal, Vitani and Bora with Nala then Sarafina to their right. In the middle of the U was the rest of the pride.

Kion and Fuli walked out of the cave. Fuli was leaning her right side on Kion as she had a limp because of her right back leg, which made her not very stable on her feet. They both sat between each end of the U. Kion helped Fuli sit onto her back leg's, she let out a groan in the process.

* * *

Chapter 58-Joining:

Rafiki stood next to the couple "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Kiongozi the lion and Fuli the cheetah"

"Kiongozi do you promise to always be lawful and loving to Fuli for as long as you live" Rafiki asked.

"I do" Kion replied.

"Fuli do you promise to always be Lawful and loving to Kiongozi" Rafiki asked. Fuli nodded in response, as she has developed a hate of talking.

"Kiongozi do you take Fuli as your mate" Rafiki asked.

"I do" Kion answered grinning.

"Fuli do you take Kiongozi as your mate" Rafiki asked.

"I-d" Fuli replied.

Rafiki shook his cane above their head's making their marriage official "Kion you may now kiss your mate" Rafiki declared.

Kion took it a bit far and snogged Fuli, he pushed a bit too much causing Fuli to full back and him to land on top off her. He took this opportunity to nuzzle Fuli intensely, she giggled as he did so. Kion then got off of her and helped her back up.

"Why don't you go on and join them" Kovu whispered in Jamal's ear, He smiled back and ran up to his parent's. The gathering then parted in the middle, creating a gap big enough to walk through. Kovu started to walk through the gap.

"Daddy, Mummy" Jamal said as he rubbed against his parent's leg's.

"Hello son" Kion said as he ruffled Jamal's head.

"Ja" Fuli said welcomingly and purred softly.

"Come on we need to need to follow uncle Kovu" Kion said, as he started to walk forward's towards Kovu.

"Uncle Kovu gave me a very important job" Jamal said importantly as he waked between his father and mother.

"And what's that" Kion asked softly.

"To roar for mummy" Jamal said excitedly.

"That is very important" Kion said agreeing "now come along everyone's waiting".

The three of them lined up next to Kovu near the edge of pride rock, Jamal was between his parent's for safety. They then took it in turns to roar, Kovu roared first then Kion and finally Jamal tried to but all that came out was a cute squeak. Then they all roared together.

"I now declare this wedding over, thank you all for coming" Kovu announced. Having other duty's to fill Rafiki left, starting his walk back to his tree.

"Well done Jamal, you did mummy proud" Kion purred softly and Fuli grinned.

"I did, didn't I" Jamal purred.

"Jamal can you wait with mummy a minute? I need to talk to aunt Vitani" Kion asked.

"Ok daddy" Jamal replied, as Fuli stroked him.

"Vitani can I have a word" Kion asked as he approached her.

"Sure just be quick I need to get this little one inside" Vitani said as she nuzzled her daughter.

"Can you look after Jamal tonight, me and Fuli want to spend our wedding night alone" Kion pleaded.

"I'm not sure if I can" Vitani lied to evoke her daughter.

"Please mama" Bora begged.

"alright then he can stay with us tonight" Vitani agreed, to her daughter's joy.

* * *

Chapter 59-Retaliation:

Kion walked back over to his cub and mate, he nuzzled Fuli.

Kion dipped his head to Jamal's level "Jamal how would you like to spend the night with aunt Vitani and cousin bora?" Kion asked, Jamal lit up when Bora was mentioned as they were best friend's and play mates.

"Oh boy, Would I" Jamal said excitedly "Where are you going?".

"Me and Mummy just need time to ourselves" Kion replied softly.

"What if I get cold? When can I go?" Jamal asked impatiently.

"If you get cold I'm sure Bora won't mind cuddling up to you" Kion said smiling "and you can go now if you want".

"Bye daddy and mummy" Jamal said. Fuli gave him a good bye lick on the face.

"We will go in a few hours, so if you need us before then we'll be around" Kion told him.

"Ok" Jamal said understandingly, he then shot over to Vitani and bora. Then them three went Inside were the hyeana's and the other Lionesses were gathered.

"Kovu, Kion can I talk to you two" Nala asked nervously.

"Yea sure" Kovu replied.

"Is it okay if Fuli stay's here?" Kion asked.

"Of course" Nala answered.

"So what is it mother you look nervous, are you expecting?" Kion asked noticing his mother's nervousness.

"Well that wasn't it, but I think so" Nala said, causing Kion to tear up.

"Congrat's" Kovu said giving a small grin.

"What's wrong honey?" Nala asked concerned for her son.

"I was worried sick about you and you ran off with a male lion" Kion sobbed.

"That isn't what happened" Nala said nuzzling her son comfortingly.

"What did happen then" Kion said still sobbing.

"I went to help your father" Nala said shamefully.

"I wish you didn't come back" Kion shouted angrily, still in tears.

"Kion, your mother only did what she thought was right" Kovu said trying to calm him. Kion just stood there and closed his eyes, giving no response.

Simba suddenly leapt out from behind the rock that he where he was hiding behind "Son, all that matters is that she is here now".

When Kion reopened his eye's the sadness and his self-control was gone, replaced with hate and anger. "How dare you return" Kion growled.

"Kion your father wants to make things right" Nala said honestly.

"First, you take my sister away from me" Kion snarled unforgivingly, as he closed the gap between him and his father.

"Kion if you continue I won't stop you, but think before you act" Kovu warned.

"Second, you try to take Fuli away from me" Kion growled lowly as he unsheathed his claw's.

"Kion stop this right now" Nala pleaded with her son, Kion either didn't hear or didn't care. Kovu didn't want to get in front of an enraged Kion so he stayed back.

"Last, you take my mother away from me" Kion snarled as he started to swipe his father's face, with each swipe going deeper and drawing more blood. Simba just stood there taking it.

* * *

Chapter 60-I'm sorry:

"Ki" Fuli called, He stopped immediately as he could not ignore his mate.

"What do you want?" Kion asked harshly, as he looked over to his side at her. Fuli starred at her mate's paw's, He followed her sight line. They were soaked in blood, his father's blood.

"I'm so sorry" Kion sobbed hysterically, as he consciously noticed the blood. He pulled back and laid on the ground, tear's dripping from his eye's.

"Simba are you okay?" Nala asked concerned, as her mates mane and face was covered in thick blood.

"It's fine, It's only a scratch" Simba said in denial.

"No its not, you need to see Rafiki right now" Nala commanded.

"Ok then" Simba agreed reluctantly.

"Simba I will allow you to stay in the pride lands till tomorrow for medical help" Kovu said calmly "Then I will repass Judgement".

"Thank you Kovu" Simba said appreciatively.

"Don't make me regret my decision" Kovu growled, he then went into the royal cave.

"I won't, come on Nala let's go" Simba said.

"I'm not coming" Nala announced.

"Why not?" Simba asked confused.

"Our son need's me" Nala said softly.

"Ok I'll see you later Nala" Simba said as he nuzzled his mate, he then started sprinting to catch up with Rafiki.

"Kion I'm so sorry, I never should have left" Nala said apologetically, as she put a paw on her son's shoulder. Fuli was purring from Kion's side.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of shouted at you or attacked Simba" Kion said shivering.

"I'm going make it up to you, starting by cleaning your paw's" Nala said softly.

"I would like that" Kion said appreciatively. His mother started licking his left paw, Fuli joined in and started to lick his other paw.

"I love both of you" Kion said thankfully, while grinning.

"Love you too son" Nala said lovingly.

"L-v ya" Fuli said devotedly.

"We better go in I'm sure everyone wants a word with us" Kion said as he got up, Fuli did the same albeit taking a bit longer.

"Can you tell my mother that I want to talk to her out here?" Nala asked her son.

"Sure thing mother" Kion agreed, him and Fuli then walked into the cave.

When they entered they were greeted by Tiifu and Zuri.

"we're happy for you two, you belong together" Tiifu purred happily.

"Thank you" Kion said thankfully and Fuli grinned thankfully "sorry to hear, that you both lost your mother" Kion said as hugged Tiifu, then Zuri. Fuli gave out a sympathetic wine.

"Thank you for your sympathy" Tiifu whispered sadly, she and her sister then retreated to a corner of the cave to grieve for their mother.

The newlyweds were then aproached by Sarafina "You have proved that everything happens for a reason, you two were always meant to be together. I just wish that your older sister could have seen this, seen her little brother get married".

"Thank you grandmother, and I'm sure she did see" Kion nuzzled his grandmother thankful.

"Na-la" Fuli said to remind Kion about what his mother asked.

"Thank you for reminding me Fuli" Kion said as he laid his paw atop her back "grandmother, mother wants to have a word outside" Kion said grinning, as he knew what it was about.

"Okay I'll see what she wants, I'll see you two later" Sarafina said as she exited the cave.

 **The board is set, the game nearly over. What is Simba's final fate, will he be check mated or will he survive the game, the game of the god's.**

 **After all is said and done, I will do a couple of one-shot's before a sequel to this, so if you have any suggestion's I'm all ears.**

 **See you in the next part,**

 **-zGUILTYSP4RT4Nz**


	16. Part 16: Chapter's 61-64

**Warning this part contains: swearing and some sexual content, but should not be worse than what I have already wrote.**

 **This part was meant to be the last part, but it isn't.**

Chapter 61-Mother and daughter:

"Mother" Nala called as she ran to her mother and nuzzled her like she hadn't seen her in years, her mother then returned it.

"Kion said you wanted to talk to me?" Sarafina asked her daughter.

"Yes, I've got something special to tell you" Nala said with excitement in her voice.

"What is it? my cub" Sarafina asked.

"Well your cub is having another cub" Nala said happily, but her joy wasn't shared by her mother.

"You have no idea what diseases a rouge might have, what was you thinking?" Sarafina said with disgust.

"Simba's the father" Nala sighed.

"So what your telling me is that when your cub was crying his eyes out because he thought you were probably dead or had abandoned him" She took a breath mid-sentence "you were mating with his sorry excuse for a father" Sarafina snarrled.

"Please calm down mother" Nala begged.

"No" Sarafina roared "After what that brute did to you, Kion and Fuli. you just go all Hakuna matata and fuck him like nothing happened, I raised you better than that"

* * *

Meanwhile in the royal cave:

Fuli and Kion had gone to their place in the cave and laid down. Kion was showing her grate affection by licking her left ear, this made Fuli purr contently. The pair were then approached by Kovu.

"Oh hey Kovu" Kion said welcomingly, Fuli turned her head to look at Kovu.

"Hi Kion and hi to you as well Fuli" Kovu said energeticly.

"I'm sorry about what I did" Kion said apologetically.

"You have no need after what he did, he deserves it" Kovu said understandingly "Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you two" He put both his paws around both of them and gave them a cuddle.

"Thank you" Kion said feeling honoured and Fuli chirped.

"I want you two to promise me something, don't break your wedding vowel's" Kovu said looking down in shame.

"I won't" Kion said reasurringly, Fuli put her front left paw on Kion's front right to show that she wouldn't either.

"One last thing, Tonight's your night" Kovu said winking, Fuli began to giggle. he then walked away to the pedestal, where Vitani, Bora and Jamal were.

* * *

"he's changed" Nala shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lioness" Sarafina growled, glaring at her daughter.

"I just want you to listen to me!" Nala exclaimed, stamping her paw down.

"I'm listening, now explain yourself Daughter" Sarafina stated sternly.

"Ok, well… Look I didn't just go find him and mate, I waited at least a moon, untill he changed. I know he's made mistakes but he will be a good father to this unborn cub" Nala explained to her mother.

"What about Kion?" Sarafina asked.

"Kion won't ever allow him to be his father again, so why bother?" Nala said.

"He needs to try" Sarafina said calmly.

"Can we continue this tomorrow; the walk back took a lot out of me" Nala yawned.

"Okay but don't think I have forgiven you" Sarafina informed her daughter. "there's a place spare where I sleep, cub" Sarafina teased.

"Ok but I'm seven years' old, not month's mother" Nala detested.

"Come on I might as well join you now" Sarafina yawned. Mother and daughter entered the cave, when they got in place they laid down and snuggled up to each other. Kion who was watching from Fuli's side felt saddened, as because of his father's action's he had lost much of his connection with his mother.

* * *

Chapter 62- Love can never die:

Having had enough of his negative feelings, Kion decided to get things moving.

"Come on let's go" Kion said holding a paw out, Fuli grabbed it and pulled herself up. They then exited the cave. Kion carried Fuli down the stone's that lead up to the cave, she got off him once they had reached the cool dusk grass. Kion set a slow pace which Fuli could match, they were heading to a secluded area.

About a quarter of the way there Kion could sniff out a scent on Fuli that he recognised.

"Fuli are you in heat?" Kion asked.

Fuli grinned and wafted her tail in response. This was short lived however as she collapsed, grimacing in pain. She tried to get herself up but her leg had other ideas, she grunted in frustration.

"Come on I'll carry you" Kion offered, he lowed himself down so she could get on his back. She clambered on to his back snuggling her face into her mate's mane.

"Hold on" Kion exclaimed as he started running at a brisk pace. With Fuli on Kion's back it didn't take long for them to arrive. The place was a mostly enclosed patch of grass.

"Time to get off" Kion said as he lowered himself down. Fuli rolled off of him, she ended up on her back in the long grass. Kion laid next to her on his back and they started to stargaze.

"Me and my sister used to do this all the time" Kion told Fuli. Fuli just starred at the stars, taking it all in.

"they are like you, beautiful" Kion complimented. Fuli blushed.

Kion then starts singing:

You are my beauty,

nothing compares to my love for you.

A lion and a cheetah who would of thought.

We are so different yet together We are one.

Your glistening green gems,

your silky smooth coat,

your sweet smile.

They are what make you beautiful.

Your shine guides me when I'm lost,

through the hardships and loss.

Your beauty is astounding,

It makes my heart beat ever faster.

Fuli rolled on to her side so that she was facing Kion and began to purr seductively, licking the side of his face as she did.

"my turn" Kion said playfully, as he rolled so he was facing his mate and licked her nose. They both then starred lovingly into each other's eye's. Fuli then started to nuzzle her mate indulgingly, Kion then returned the nuzzle.

"ma-t" Fuli said impatiently.

"the quickest way to the action as alway's" Kion smiled with intent, as he got up off the ground and prepared himself. Fuli also got prepared by rolling on to her belly and getting up, into a crouched position. Kion purposely delayed mounting her to increase her lust.

"If your leg starts to hurt and I'll stop, Ok?" Kion asked, Fuli nodded.

"Here go's" Kion informed his mate, as he mounted her. when they found their rhythm, Fuli began to pant as she hadn't had a physical workout since nearly being killed. A few seconds later she let out a pained cry.

"Beauty what's wrong?" Kion asked concerned about his mate's outburst.

"L-g" Fuli sobbed.

"Your leg, ok we can have a break" Kion said understandingly.

"N-n" Fuli said not wanting to stop.

"Ok if you insist" Kion agreed and continued on. As they completed their mating Fuli was in over load, her body was aching all over, especially her leg. But was also getting an immense buzz from the pleasure, once that feeling had dissipated she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

"Sleep well my Beauty" Kion whispered in her ear.

* * *

Chapter 63-Pillars of pride:

The next morning the pillars of the pride were gathered by the water hole, these formed the pride council. It consisted of Sarafina, as she was now the oldest member of the pride and wisest. Next was Busara, who represents the hyeana's in the pride. Followed by Vitani, who represents the former outlander's. Then Kion, who as former lion guard leader had become a great judge of character's and last but not least was king Kovu. Fuli was there as well since she was most affected by the former king's action's.

The council was waiting for Nala to bring Simba to them.

"Sire" Ono called as he aproached from the sky.

"Yes Ono what is it?" Kovu asked his new major-domo. Zazu had been replaced because he had become too old for the role.

"The former queen's mother and father are approaching" Ono told him.

"What's their eta?" Kovu asked Ono.

"Any second now, speaking of which" Ono said as he located them approaching.

"Simba, Nala" Kovu said greeting them.

"Hi" they both answered.

"Nala due to the nature of the trial after you have said your part, please could you return to pride rock" Kovu informed her.

"As long as I can talk to him after no matter the judgement" Nala said her term's.

"As you wish" Kovu agreed "Now that we are all here let's begin, Nala your up first".

"He hit me multiple times when Kion was a cub, even when Kion was there and I witnessed him claw at our son. But he has changed" Nala said unchanged despite what she was saying.

"Thank you Nala, now please could you leave?" Kovu asked.

"Ok, but please have mercy" Nala pleaded with a gloomy stare, she then padded away towards pride rock.

"Kion your next, tell us what he did to you and Fuli" Kovu asked.

"Well…um" Kion stuttered on the verge of tears. "Well it started when… When grandmother Sarabi died he blamed me and clawed me till I bled" Kion said sadly, tearing up as he did. "not long after that he started hurting my-my mother for comforting me and then he stopped me comforting my sister, this eventually turned to not allowing me near her. Also at this time he was clawing me, beating me and saying he would kill my mother if I told anyone" Kion sobbed softly, Fuli was now beside him, nuzzling his muzzle.

"Kion do you need a minute? you can take a break if you want" Kovu offered sympathetically.

"No I'm fine" Kion said trying to sound fine. "A few moons' ago when me and Fuli were, m-mating" Kion became quite embarrassed talking about an act he shouldn't have to talk about in public. "While we were doing so Simba pulled me off her which scraped her insides, this caused her to lock up and bleed badly" Busara hadn't heard the details so let out a loud gasp.

"he also tried to kill me and the next day he sexually assaulted her by forcing his tongue into her mouth. He also attacked her and threw her off of pride rock leaving her crippled for life." He then turned to face his father "You bastard"

"Kion and Fuli thank you, now could you return to pride rock untill this trial is over?" Kovu asked giving no choice.

"We will" Kion agreed as he started to pad away "Come on Fuli" Kion called, Fuli walked up to him as fast as she dared and then they both left with Fuli leaning against Kion.

"Simba the council will now decide your fate, so wait just here" Kovu informed Simba, as the system had changed a lot since he was exiled. He nodded to show that he understood. "Now council let's convene over there" Kovu said pointing to a nearby rock. They slowly made their way to the rock, when they arrived they started to discuss their verdict.

It was only now he was alone that he sensed them all around the area, the sentinel's. The sentinels are made from a few of the former Outlander, their job is to keep the pride lands border secure and to watch dangerous individuals. He knew which one they were doing at that precise moment.

* * *

Chapter 64-Verdict:

A few minutes later the council had made their decision and had returned to Simba.

"So what's your verdict" Simba asked hopeful that he would be allowed back.

"The council has decided that you can stay in the pride land's" Kovu announced.

"Thank you so much I won't make you regret it" Simba said thankfully as he hugged Kovu.

"I wasn't finished, If…" Kovu got interrupted by Simba.

"If? If what?" Simba asked concerned.

"If you complete a task" Kovu stated.

"And what is this task?" Simba asked intrigued.

"The only way to truly earn forgiveness is to risk everything, that is why you have been tasked with Killing Janja and his new Matriarch" Kovu informed him.

"I thought Janja was no longer a problem" Simba said confused.

"In your absence he returned with a new matriarch and has been causing chaos in the pride land's" Kovu informed Simba.

"Even so, why does his matriarch deserve to die?" Simba asked.

"You will find out when the time comes, for now enjoy today your task can wait untill tomorrow." Kovu said.

"I will" Simba said thankfully.

"Now this sentencing is over" Kovu declared, Simba left to find his mate and the council members went their own way exsept Kovu and Vitani.

"If he dies, his unborn cub won't have a father and it would be my fault" Kovu said with regret.

"No it wouldn't, you didn't we all came to an agreement. The right one" Vitani said putting a paw on her brother's cheek.

"Your right as always" Kovu said.

"That's what a big sister is for, now I need to feed my daughter" Vitani said.

"Speaking of bora, we need to tell her" Kovu stated.

"We can't, at least not yet. it would ruin everything" Vitani disagreed.

"Okay but we can't wait too long, if someone finds out before we tell them the consequences would be far worse" Kovu warned.

"we can discuss it later but I really need to be going" Vitani said as she walked off.

"See you later" Kovu called after her, he then set off towards the one place he would not be disturbed. Kiara's grave.

* * *

Near to pride rock:

Nala could see her mate approaching, so she ran towards him hoping the news would be good. Simba's face gave nothing away. When they got so close their noses were touching, they nuzzled each other gently.

"So what's the verdict" Nala asked filled with hope, but as her mate sighed she lost all hope.

"The council said that if I complete a task they will let me stay" Simba said blankly.

"What do you have to do?" Nala asked.

"Kill Janja and his new matriarch" Simba said emotionless.

Nala's eyes filled with tear's "Your cub need you, it's not fair" She sobbed.

"It's better this way, a dead father is better than one who didn't face the consequences of his actions" Simba stared into her soft turquoise eyes, to show that these were word from his heart.

"I suppose" Nala said still sobbing.

"We still have today together" Simba said looking on the bright side.

"let's make it count" Nala said wiping her eyes with her front left paw.

 **I could not do this without all of Your support that is why I'm giving you the final choice of how this fan-fiction will end, you can leave your ideas as a PM or in a review. The reason I'm not doing this as is poll is that you might have ideas that I didn't think of, but it has to fit with what is already writern.**

 **Your author,**

 **zGUILTYSP4RT4Nz (Guilty Spartan)**


	17. Part 17-End: Chapter's 65-Epilogue

**Warning this part contains one swear word and violence.**

Chapter 65-Forbiden love:

Meanwhile near pride rock:

Narrator's POV:

As Kion and Fuli approached pride rock, they were caught up by Vitani, who had sprinted all the way from the waterhole.

"Hi you two… …how ya doing?" Vitani asked panting.

"not bad all things considered, how are you Vitani?" Kion asked.

"Okay I guess" Vitani answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Vitani can you escort Fuli to the cave" Kion asked kindly.

"Fine with me, but you better consult her first" Vitani said noticing Fuli's look of bewilderment.

"beauty I just need some time alone" Kion told Fuli, as he caressed her cheek.

"O-ok" Fuli said weakly.

"See you two later then" Kion said as he padded off.

Slightly later at Kiara's grave:

"Kiara what should I do?" Kovu asked looking at her grave.

"If I tell the rest of the pride my sister will hate me forever, but if I don't Bora will never know the truth" Kovu said not knowing what to do. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Life has taught me that every chance at fatherhood should betaken" Kion said showing great wisdom.

* * *

Flashback:

"Kovu" Vitani called nervously as she approached her brother, who was on the tip of pride rock alone.

"Yes? Tani" Kovu asked.

"I need your help with a Problem, let's say" Vitani said, being careful to use the right words.

"What's the problem?" Kovu asked concerned.

"Well I-I'm in heat and I want a cub, while I'm still young" Vitani revealed.

"You-You want to mate, with me?" Kovu asked shocked.

"Well Kion is the only single male and I don't think he's into lionesses, besides I don't think he will be able to help me" Vitani explained.

"Before I would of, but now I'm married to Kiara" Kovu informed his sister.

"Brother I know this is a lot to ask but Please help me" Vitani begged.

"What if Kiara find's out, it would kill her" Kovu tried reasoning with her.

"She won't find out, even if she did she would understand the reason why" Vitani argued.

"Fine then, but no messing around beforehand and if she finds out you take full responsibility" Kovu reluctantly agreed.

"Deal" Vitani agreed to her brother's terms.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

An hour later:

"Sis we need to talk" Kion stated with urgency, as he approached his sister who had just got back from the water hole.

"Sure Bro, what is it about?" Kiara asked.

"Kovu" Kion answered grimly.

Kiara's eye filled with concern "What's happened to him?"

"He's fine, but he has done something unspeakable" Kion said unable to look into his sister's eyes.

"Just tell me what he's done" Kiara Pleaded.

"He mated with Vitani" Kion revealed.

"I thought you were happy for me" Kiara teared up.

"What?" Kion asked confusedly.

"I can't believe you would make something like that up, my own brother" Kiara sobbed.

"I didn't make it up" Kion tried to make his sister see the truth.

"I thought you understood that I can't spend much time with you anymore" Kiara sniffled.

"I do understand" Kion said.

"Just go away Kion, I hate you" Kiara shouted angrily.

-End of flashback.

* * *

"How do you know that?" Kovu asked surprised that Kion knew.

"I saw you two at it and the way you look at Bora" Kion revealed.

"The way I look at her?" Kovu questioned.

"You look at her and Jamal with regret in your eyes" Kion informed him.

"Did you tell Kiara then?" Kovu asked.

"Yes I did but at first, she didn't believe me" Kion stated.

* * *

Chapter 66-Forbiden love revealed:

Flashback:

"I need to speak to you two" Vitani stated as she approached Kovu and Kiara, who were on the royal pedestal.

"What is it Vitani?" Kiara asked.

"I'm pregnant" Vitani said sighing, Kovu died on the inside as she said it.

"That's brilliant, our cubs could be playmate's" Kiara said excitedly.

"With your mate's cub" Vitani stated disappointed with herself.

"Who's the father?" Kiara asked unable to comprehend what Vitani said.

"I am" Kovu admitted. Kiara's eyes started dripping "I'm so sorry Kiara" Kovu said apologetically.

"I loved you Kovu, how could you do this to me?" Kiara cried.

"Y-you don't love me anymore?" Kovu asked as his heart shrunk in shame.

"And I wish I never did" Kiara sobbed. She then got up off of the pedestal.

"I promise I'll make it up to you" Kovu pleaded but Kiara did not reply, she instead walked up to Vitani and kicked her in the stomach.

"You bitch" Kiara growled, she then ran off out of the cave.

* * *

In the Lion guard HQ:

Fuli was taking a quick nap when she was awoken by footsteps. When she opened her eyes she saw Kiara in a right state.

"Are you okay Queen Kiara?" Fuli asked concerned.

"Is my brother around?" Kiara asked still in tears.

"He should be back in a minute; is there anything I can do?" Fuli asked her.

"Can you find my father and tell him I won't be joining him; my emotions are too out of balance" Kiara sobbed.

"Due to your pregnancy I guess" Fuli assumed, Kiara nodded partially telling the truth. "Okay I'll go now" Fuli informed her. As she was leaving Kion walked in, they shared a romantic stare. Kiara grinned slightly, as she had suspected her brother had found Upendi. to her that word had lost all meaning.

"Kiara why are you here? I thought you hated me" Kion asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Kiara apologised.

"It's okay, if I was in your situation I wouldn't believe it either" Kion excepted her apology.

"I don't know what to do If I leave him my cub won't have a father" Kiara snivelled.

"You should talk to him and Vitani to get the full story before you decide" Kion suggested.

"You're right, thank you for the advice" Kiara said thankfully.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Kion asked softly.

"Yes, do you and Fuli love each other?" Kiara asked curiously.

"No, we're just friend's nothing else" Kion said blushing.

-End of flashback.

* * *

"Thank you" Kovu said thankfully.

"For what?" Kion asked in shock.

"For sticking by me after all I've done" Kovu said thankfully.

"We all make mistakes, at least you are trying to make itright" Kion said.

* * *

Chapter 67- We all make mistakes:

That night in Kion's dream:

"We all, we all, we all" A ghostly whisper echoed.

"Whose there?" Kion asked he was surrounded by a thick fog.

"Make mistakes, make mistakes, make mistakes" The same voice echoed.

"Show yourself" Kion called.

"We all make mistakes" A horde of shadow's echoed. The fog started to dissipate, as it did the figures revealed themselves.

On the furthest left was Mufasa, next to him was Sarabi and Simba. On the furthest right was Scar, next to him was Sarafina and Nala. Kiara was between her parents.

Without any warning, the dream ended and Kion woke up, too late. It was only him, Fuli and Jamal in the cave. The other two were already awake, Fuli was bathing Jamal.

"Morning daddy" Jamal Purred.

"Morning son and morning to you beauty" Kion yawned, He then gave his son and mate a nuzzle.

"Can you play with me daddy?" Jamal asked hopefully.

"I just need to talk to someone, then we can play" Kion said grinning as he ruffled Jamal's head, He then got up onto his leg's.

"Okay" Jamal purred.

"I'll be back soon, you two" Kion informed them.

"Bye daddy" Jamal said. Kion then exited the cave.

Right in front of him was his mother and grandmother.

"You can't do this" Nala growled at her mother.

"It's for your own good" Sarafina replied calmly.

"What's happening?" Kion asked.

"Your mother wants to stop your father from going" Sarafina informed him.

"I just want to go for a walk" Nala argued.

"It's for the best that you stay here for now mother" Kion took his grandmother's side.

"I'm not the one who should be punished" Nala cried.

"Please don't cry my daughter, he'll be fine" Sarafina licked the tears from her daughter's face.

"Okay" Nala sniffed.

Kovu walked up to them "Nala theirs something you need to know"

"What is it?" Nala sniffed.

"Something I did to your daughter" Kovu stated sadly, Sarafina just listened and watched.

"you didn't hurt my baby, did you?" Nala asked.

"In a way, I-I… I'm sorry" Kovu wimped out.

"Just tell me" Nala pleaded.

"What he is trying to say is that he cheated on Kiara" Kion informed his mother.

"Bora's your cub?" Nala asked shocked that he could do that to her daughter.

"Yes, she is" Kovu admitted.

"She nearly died because she loved you and this is how you repay her" Nala snarled.

"I love her and always will, I didn't mean for her to get hurt" Kovu said in tears.

"So you go and sleep with another lioness" Nala growled furiously.

"Mother let him explain what happened" Kion pleaded.

"No, now I'm leaving and if any of you get in my way I'll kill you" Nala growled as she walked off, down off of the platform.

* * *

Chapter 68-A mother's anger:

She then sniffed for her mate's scent, when she got his scent she ran towards where it was coming from. Vitani who was playing with her cub was in her path.

"Nala are you okay?" Vitani asked as she could tell that there was something bothering her. Nala stopped to look at her, she was glaring angrily at Vitani. Nala then took up an attack position.

"You will never replace Kiara" Nala growled as she prepared to leap.

"Bora go to pride rock and tell king Kovu I need help" Vitani instructed her cub.

"Yes momma" Bora agreed as she started to run towards pride rock.

"How could you?" Nala shouted angrily in tears.

"If I could take it back I would but what's done is done" Vitani said.

"That night 5 mwpesis ago my daughter was heartbroken, now I know why" Nala growled, she then charged at Vitani. But with her training she was able to counter, she dodged the charge last second and put one of her front legs in Nala's path. Nala was flung over onto her back where Vitani pinned her.

"Nala look I'm so sorry for what I've done but I didn't do it for power or to hurt Kiara, I did it because I wanted a cub by a lion I trusted and not by some rogue" Vitani explained.

"Did you tell her this?" Nala asked.

"Yes and in time our friendship healed, but she never forgot what we did or forgave are actions" Vitani stated.

* * *

Flashback:

Kiara went back into the royal cave later that day, she was crying again.

"Kiara, I hope we can get over this for our cub" Kovu said.

"Kovu" Kiara buried her face into her mate's mane. "Why? Is my body not good enough for you" Kiara cried.

"Your body is perfect the way it is" Kovu reassured her.

"Kiara I wanted a cub while I'm young and Kovu's the only one who could give me one" Vitani said truthfully.

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Kiara wailed.

"Because you don't go around asking someone if you could mate with their mate" Vitani stated.

"So you just do it anyway?" Kiara sobbed.

"We are so, so sorry Kiara" they both apologised.

"I can't just forgive you, I trusted you both" Kiara said sadly still in tears, as stepped away from her mate.

"Kiara I don't want forgiveness; I just want to father our cub" Kovu said honestly.

"Punish us how you see fit, but don't punish your cub" Vitani said prepared to face the consequences.

Kiara snapped "Both of you are banned from entering this cave until I find a suitable punishment and if you re-offend I'll exile both of you".

"Kiara" Kovu pleaded.

"Go" Kiara growled.

-End of flashback.

* * *

Meanwhile in the royal cave:

"Daddy your back" Jamal rubbed up against Kion's leg.

"I wasn't gone for that long" Kion purred.

"Mummy wants to tell you something" Jamal said excitedly.

"What's up Fuli?" Kion asked.

She rubbed her stomach with her paw while grinning warmly.

"What about your stomach?" Kion asked none the wiser.

"Cu-b" Fuli said still grinning.

"Your pregnant" Kion gasped, he then fainted from shock. Fuli giggled at this and was soon joined by Jamal.

* * *

Flashback:

Nala walked into the cave to see her daughter whimpering on the royal pedestal.

"Baby what's wrong" Nala asked concerned as she approached her daughter, but Kiara just began to wine.

Nala laid down next to her daughter. "baby I can't help if you don't talk to me" she said stroking Kiara's face.

"Kovu" Kiara whimpered.

"Your first argument" Nala sighed "It may seem like you've lost him forever but love always prevails" she said reassuringly, as she embraced her daughter in a hug.

A few weeks later on the tip of pride rock:

Kovu padded over to his mate "You wanted to talk to me"

Kiara didn't look at him, she just looked down upon The Pride Lands "I've decided to give you and Vitani a second chance".

"Thank you Kiara" Kovu said thankfully as he went to nuzzle his mate.

Kiara put her paw between herself and Kovu "As King and my cub's father, nothing else".

"Oh" Kovu said disappointedly.

-End of flashback.

* * *

Back at pride rock:

Kovu and Sarafina were discussing recent event's, while they were talking Sarafina was looking out over the pride lands for any sign of her Daughter.

"Kovu theirs something you need to see" Sarafina called to Kovu, while she stared at something approaching.

"What is it?" Kovu asked noticing Sarafina's concerned look.

"Look for yourself" Sarafina said pointing her front left paw towards what she had seen.

As Kovu looked to where Sarafina was pointing, he was horrified when he saw Bora all alone going as fast as her small legs could take her.

"No!" Kovu exclaimed. "Sarafina take Bora to the cave" Kovu instructed.

"I'm going after your daughter" Kovu stated as he ran down pride rock and followed his sister's sent. By the time he got there a sentinel had come and helped keep the former queen pinned, she was still enraged.

"Vitani" Kovu called as he approached the three.

"Hi brother" Vitani greeted her brother.

"Kovu haven't you two done enough" Nala growled at Kovu.

"As your king I suggest you calm down" Kovu said calmly.

"You don't deserve to be king" Nala snarled.

"I know, that is why I am going to advocate" Kovu announced.

This caught her off guard "I thought you would exempt yourself, I guess I was wrong" she sighed, "I should not have attacked her" she said shamefully.

"You were right to be angry and I'm sure you still are" Kovu understood.

"Extremely but I shouldn't have acted out" Nala said blankly hiding her anger.

"Nala I've thought about your mate's punishment and decided you can help him, for the sake of your cub" Kovu informed Nala.

"Thank you, which way did he go?" Nala asked.

"that way" Kovu indicated with his paw "Just beyond the termite mound and elephant graveyard".

Without wasting a second she sped off towards where her mate had gone, within a few seconds she was already at max pelt.

"Come on Vitani our cub need's us" Kovu grinned.

* * *

Chapter 69-No!:

10 minutes later at Pride rock:

As Bora's parent's climbed up to the platform, they were approached by a disheartened Sarafina.

"What's the matter Sarafina" Kovu asked concerned.

"B-Bora, when s-she…I laid her down in the cave I-I noticed she was bitten" Sarafina stuttered.

"By what?" Vitani asked with great concern.

"A snake I believe and she's become very weak" Sarafina informed them gloomily.

"No!" Vitani roared as she ran into the royal cave, followed closely by Kovu. When she entered Bora was cuddled up to Jamal and he was crying, this made Kion and Fuli even more grieved.

"My princess" Vitani cried out, as she nuzzled her daughter.

"momma Its okay, my time has come" Bora accepted her fate.

"You are so brave my little girl" Vitani sobbed as she stroked her daughter.

Kovu laid down next to his Daughter "Theres something I need to tell you, my little Bora".

"What?" Bora asked intrigued.

"I'm your dada" Kovu told her the truth.

Bora smiled innocently "Goodnight Dada, goodnight Momma" she whispered with her last breath, the sparkle in her eye's faded as she left the land of the living.

"Good night princess" Vitani sobbed uncontrollably.

"Kiara take good care of her, I know you will" Kovu whispered solemnly.

"Bora" Jamal whimpered while hugging her lifeless body even tighter, Fuli and Kion just watched as there was nothing they could do for him.

* * *

Chapter 70-What must be done:

Near the outskirts of the Pride Land's:

The wide-eyed wanderer soon approached the border, the border that separated the pride lands from the hellish outlands. despite the odd's he was confident, almost cocky. Little did he know that two ominous eyes were watching. But how could he know?

As he crossed the river that marked the entrance to hell, he began to feel uneasy. He thought about turning back but he couldn't, his mate, his son and grand cub were all in danger. So he shouldered on with the termite mound to the right, that once harboured the outlander pride. To his left was the elephant graveyard, where he nearly lost his friend, his mate, his saviour.

As he went beyond them a rock structure came into view, this was Janja's lair for sure Simba thought. When he got closer he slowed his pace to a walk trying to locate all exit and entry points. To his dismay there was only one entrance which was surely guarded but no guards were in sight. He knew it was a trap. But to hell with it, he charged into the cave, claws extended.

This first part of the cave system was filled with darkness and smelled of hyena, there was also another smell he could not make out. As he went deeper into the cave he entered a nexus with many split offs. Simba took the largest one, which was also dead ahead. As he walked down it he started to hear hyenas Laughing psychotically, he ignored it and kept pushing on. At the end of the tunnel was a large cavern, there was a shadowy present at the far side.

As he got closer the hyenas leapt from the shadows, so they were at close range to him "We've been expecting you" Janja said menacingly, on his left flank was Chungu and on his right flank was Cheezi.

"That no good outlander" Simba thought out loud.

"No one set you up, we have been watching the border waiting for the right moment to attack" Janja hackled.

"Well that will never happen now" Simba threatened, as he took up an attack position.

"You're outnumbered; you can't win" Janja said smugly.

"I'm a lion, your only three hyenas" Simba said confidently.

"Try saying that to her" Janja grinned as he looked behind Simba. When he looked back he was shocked at who he saw.

The lioness was padding along with a swagger "Simba what are you doing so outnumbered" the lioness smirked evilly.

"Zira" Simba gasped, Zira circled him until she was beside her companion.

"Before I would have just killed you without a word, but now I will thank you first" Zira stated.

"Why would you do that?" Simba asked confusedly.

"Because if you hadn't killed Scar and your daughter didn't save you, I would never have met this divine creature" Zira said thankfully, as she kissed her love.

"Enough, I came here to do what I should have done when YOU killed my innocent little cub" Simba snarled as he leapt at Zira, lucky for her Janja and his hyenas jumped into his path. Cheezi took the entire impact force of the fully grown lion, causing him to smack his head on the hard stone floor. He died on impact.

Zira took this opportunity to leap onto Simba's side and bite down on his shoulder. He let out a pained roar as he flung the lioness off, she wasn't injured but she retreated to the other end of the cavern. Both remaining hyenas disappeared from his sight. So he dashed toward's Zira, he went to strike and as he did he felt a terrible pain in his tail. Janja had bitten his tail, which was now bleeding. Zira then backed off and let the hyena's wear him out.

Chungu went for Simba's front left leg but was too slow, Simba struck the hyena in the face knocking him down. Janja bit his back leg, but Simba ignored the pain and forced his front claws into Chungu's neck, finishing the hyena off.

"Like I said your outnumbered" Simba said cockily, while he was saying this Zira and Janja prepared to strike. They both rammed into Simba's right side, knocking him to the ground.

Zira pinned him in place "I'll make you wish to die" Zira laughed evilly. Janja backed off, it was his matriarch's fight.

"I didn't come alone" Simba bluffed. Zira fell for it and looked around frantically but only saw Janja. Simba used one of Nala's techniques to reverse the situation, he was now on top.

"Any last words Zira" Simba prepared to end the lioness's life.

"Die" Zira snarled as Janja bit into the paw that Simba was going to kill his matriarch with causing him to stumble back, Zira took this opportunity to get back up. Simba retreated to the centre of the cavern, having already planned his next moving. Zira approached him from the front and Janja went round behind him. When they both charged Simba dodged out of the way, they both collided sending a now dazed Janja sliding across the ground.

Zira was virtually unharmed, so she closed the gap between them and then clawed at Simba's face. He then hit her cheek with his paw. When Zira tried to claw him again he pulled back dodging the strike, this sent Zira off balance seizing the opportunity he surged forward. She fell onto her back where she was pinned. As Simba leant down to bit her throat he could see the fear in her eye's, he wasted no time and dug his fangs deep into her neck. He ripped a chunk of her throat out. He spat it out and licked the blood off of his teeth, now the easy bit killing Janja, he walked over to him.

Janja was no longer dazed but didn't let Simba know that, so he let his guard down. As Simba stood over him, he was ready. Simba lent down to make the final blow but stopped as Janja started to bite into his neck. Simba kicked the hyena in his private part's making his jaw wrench open. He then put his paw on Janja's muzzle holding it down, he bit into Janja's neck, his teeth penetrated into Janja's main artery and windpipe. Janja gurgled a bit before suffocating on his own blood.

He had completed his task and had survived or had he, the lion fell to the ground clutching his neck. it turns out Janja had cut his artery not too much but enough to slowly kill him.

"Simba" Nala screamed as she ran up to her mate.

"Nala…I'm sorry…look after our cub's for me" Simba whispered apologetically "tell Kion I'm sorry, for everything".

"Don't say that…you-you can't die...you can tell him" Nala sobbed.

"I will always love you Nala" Simba whispered weekly, as he touched Nala's chest. As if he was giving her his life force, his body went limp and paw impacted the cold stone floor.

"I will as well" Nala blubbered, she then laid atop her mate's body and dug her face into his blood soaked mane.

* * *

Later that evening:

Nala was approaching pride rock with her mate's body on her back, despite her mate's weight she had no trouble carrying him.

As she cautiously ascended to the platform she could hear Vitani's blubbers. She laid Simba's body outside the cave and called for her son "Kion can I have a paw".

"Yes mother what is it?" Kion asked as he exited the cave.

His mother stared at her deceased mates body.

"Oh, I see" Kion stated sadly "I'll take him to the lower cave".

"he wanted me to tell you that he is sorry for what he has done to you" Nala said.

"Apology accepted Father" Kion whispered.

"Is Kovu around?" Nala asked her son while hiding her grief.

"Yes I am" Kovu answered as he left the cave.

"Did you know?" Nala asked growling.

"That Zira was Janja's matriarch, yes" Kovu admitted.

"The father of my cub's is dead because you withheld that" Nala snarled in tears.

"This is not the time, my little Bora is dead" Kovu growled, what he said made Nala forget her anger.

"What happened?" Nala asked in shock.

"When she was coming here to get help for her mother, she was bitten by a snake" Kovu stated harshly.

"I got her killed" Nala said guiltily and lowered her head.

"Now are we even" Kovu snarled angrily.

"Kovu that was not my intention" Nala detested.

"No, but you will have to live with it for the rest of your LIFE" Kovu shouted furiously.

* * *

Epilogue:

Kion's POV:

"In the weeks that followed my mother's mental condition destabilised, my father's death coupled with the guilt from Bora's death was killing her. Her fur under her eye's started to turn grey and she was put under constant watch for fear that she would do the unthinkable. One night when I was on watch I let her go for a midnight stroll; alone. The next morning her lifeless body was found at the bottom of the ravine where my grandfather Mufasa had died, I have regretted that decision ever since and will as long as I live.

Sarafina my grandmother has gone on a pilgrimage to her homeland, I just hope she completes her journey before she passes from old age.

Vitani keep's having nightmares about her daughter's death, whenever I wake up in the night she is crying for her. I have let Kovu be more involved Jamal, he needs the distraction.

Busara and Jasiri have converted the remaining members of Janja's clan to pride landers. They have been welcomed with open arms and live not too far from pride rock, which is where Busara, Jasiri and thier pup now live there too.

As for me, I was made king as Kovu resigned and of course Fuli became queen, making her first non-Lioness queen of the pride lands. Soon after she told me that she was pregnant she admitted they weren't mine but I don't care they are the closest thing I could have to cubs of my own and I will love and cherish them. She did it for me and for that I am very grateful.

My father earned my forgiveness and so I forgave him"

"Dad thank you for telling us your life story, even they enjoyed it" Jamal said hugging his sibling's tightly.

"They enjoy anything I say" Kion laughed.

"Sle-p" Fuli said to Jamal.

"Ok mum, I'll sleep by your side" Jamal agreed as he went to his mother's side, but this caused his sibling's to wine.

"Son your brother and sister want you to sleep with them" Kion informed him, Jamal then joined his siblings who were between their mother's front paw's and gave each of them a goodnight lick, they both purred. He then laid next to them between his mother's front paw's.

"Night dad, night mum" Jamal whispered.

"Night son" his father replied.

The End.

* * *

\- The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. –

Gandhi

 **That's all for A father's love, this story may be over but more storys are to come in the future.**

 **I would like to thank** Jestalnaker94000 and Sunnyluv **for their suggestion's, as well as all reviewers and readers.**

 **Your writer,**

 **-zGUILTYSP4RT4Nz (Guilty Spartan)**


End file.
